Survivre jusqu'au bout
by MagnErik
Summary: " J'ai commencé en étant soumis. Pourquoi ne pas finir en étant soumis ? " " Je garde espoir ... que quelqu'un viendra nous sauver ..." L'histoire se déroule au début des années 2000. ATTENTION : Charles est un peu déconnecté de la réalité donc prendre ses paroles au second degré et il se peut qu'il ne soit pas tout seul dans son esprit ...
1. Chapter 1

2001 :  
« _C'est le chaos. Le gouvernement américain pensait pouvoir compter sur les X-Men pour les aider lors de missions difficiles. Mais le commandant Stryker en a décidé autrement. Désormais, les mutants sont cachés et traqués._ »  
Erik regarde à travers la seule fenêtre de sa cellule.  
« Quelqu'un viendra … Je garde espoir … »  
Erik soupire et regarde Charles.  
Cela fait maintenant dix ans qu'ils sont enfermés dans cette cellule étroite.  
« Charles, cela fait dix ans maintenant … »  
« Dix ans .. ? »  
« Oui … Dix ans que nous sommes réduits à des vulgaires criminels ! »  
« Erik … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« J'ai faim .. soif .. envie de dormir .. mais … »  
Charles ne termine pas sa phrase, tombant de fatigue. Erik le regarde, impuissant.  
« _Ces saletés d'humains … Ils ont osé affaiblir et brisé le meilleur homme qui soit …_ »  
Erik s'assoit près du corps inanimé de Charles.  
« Je reste avec toi, Charlie. Je ne pars pas. »  
Charles ne dit rien, ne pense rien. Cela fait peur à Erik. Et si Charles était en train de mourir ?  
« _Non … Il ne peut pas mourir …_ »  
Erik veille sur Charles. Un homme leur apporte de quoi manger et boire.  
« Le télépathe est mourant on dirait … »  
« La ferme ! »  
« Wow du calme, Lehnsherr … »  
L'homme s'en va. Erik s'approche du plateau et observe le contenu.  
« Du pain … Et de l'eau … »  
Charles ouvre faiblement les yeux, toussant un peu. Erik donne son pain à Charles.  
« Et toi ? Tu ne manges plus ? »  
« Tu es plus faible que moi … Mange. »  
Charles mange et boit lentement. Erik le regarde et boit son verre également.  
« Erik … »  
« Oui Charles ? »  
« Cela ressemble à ce que tu as vécu .. ? »  
« Plus ou moins, oui … »  
Charles tousse beaucoup et Erik frotte son dos doucement.  
« Pas bien … »  
« Ca va passer Charles … »  
« Non … »  
Charles se recule de Erik, rampant au sol comme il peut et vomit plus loin crachant un peu du sang.  
« Erik … » gémit Charles.  
Erik se pince l'arête du nez et nettoie avec le chiffon mis à leur disposition.  
« Ce n'est pas grave, Charles … »  
« Dormir … »  
« Oui. Repose-toi. »  
Erik se relève en s'étirant. Il observe Charles se recroqueviller au sol gémissant dans son sommeil.  
« _Ce n'est pas une vie pour toi … Moi j'y survivrai … Mais toi ?_ »  
Erik soupire et s'allonge également près de Charles. Ce dernier rampe et vient se blottir contre lui. Erik le prend dans ses bras protecteur.  
« Crois-moi … Je n'imaginais pas ma vie avec toi comme ça … »  
« … Tu … Tu ne pouvais pas savoir … »  
« Chut … Repose-toi, mon amour … »  
Erik caresse le dos de Charles.  
« Je te protégerais Charles. Je te le promets. »  
Charles tousse crachant du sang au sol. Il fond en larmes gémissant.  
« Chut Charles … Tout va bien … »  
Erik berce Charles doucement. Il regarde la lumière passer par leur fenêtre, pensif.

A l'école Xavier, la vie poursuit son cours. Malgré les réglementations sur les mutants, Jean et Scott continuent de gérer et de faire vivre l'école.  
« Des nouvelles de Erik ou Charles, Hank ? »  
« Non rien. »  
Jean soupire ainsi que Scott.  
« Ils nous avaient dit qu'ils nous donneraient des nouvelles … Cela fait dix ans … »  
« C'est inquiétant en fait … »  
« Oui … Très … »  
« Jean … » dit Hank.  
« Oui ? »  
« J'ai du nouveau … »  
« Ah enfin ! Alors ? »  
« Euh … Ils sont en mauvaise posture … »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Cela fait dix ans qu'ils sont sous le joug de Stryker … »  
« Tu as vu ça où ? »  
Hank lui montre le site d'informations.  
« Il faut aller les libérer … » dit Jean.  
« Attends Jean. Cela fait dix ans. Quand bien même, ils soient encore en vie. Voudront-ils revenir ? » demande Scott.  
« Scott. Cela fait dix ans qu'ils sont enfermés sans voir personne quasiment ! Erik va finir par devenir fou … Et Charles … Je n'ose même pas imaginer … »  
« … Charles tiendra … » dit Hank.  
« Je n'en doute pas. Mais combien de temps encore avant qu'il ne rende l'âme ? »  
« Jean, tu es un peu pessimiste je trouve … »  
« Réaliste plutôt … »  
« Scott, c'est toi le chef … »  
« On va les libérer … Ce sont nos mentors … Nous ne devons pas les abandonner … »  
« Très bien. Je prépare le jet. » dit Hank.  
Hank se dirige au hangar et Scott réunit les X-Men avec Jean.  
« Nous avons retrouvé Charles et Erik et nous allons les libérer. C'est notre devoir après tout. » déclare-t-il.  
Les X-Men acquiescent d'un commun accord et montent à bord du X-Jet.  
« Où sont-ils emprisonnés ? » demande Peter.  
« Dans la base de Stryker au Canada. » dit Scott.  
Ils volent pendant plusieurs heures avant de se poser près de la base de Stryker.  
« Bien, restez sur vos gardes quoiqu'il arrive et n'oubliez pas que cet homme veut notre extermination. » déclare Scott.  
Les X-Men approuvent et entrent dans le complexe.  
« Les cellules sont situées au sous-sol. » dit Jean.  
« Très bien. On se sépare en deux groupes. Un groupe fait le sauvetage et un autre s'occupe de récolter le plus d'informations possible. »  
Scott, Jean et Hank vont au niveau des cellules.  
« Erik ? Charles ? » appelle Scott.

Erik est inconscient au sol, à bout de forces. Charles est recroquevillé sur lui-même, gémissant.  
« Erik ? Charles ? » appelle la voix de Scott.  
L'allemand reprend connaissance.  
« Ici … » dit-il faiblement.  
Scott arrive suivi rapidement par Jean et Hank.  
« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclame Jean.  
Erik tente de se relever s'accrochant au mur.  
« Charles … On est libres … »  
Charles bat des paupières un peu déconnecté de la réalité.  
« On va vous sortir de là ! » affirme Hank.  
« Mais cela ne sera pas si simple … » dit une voix derrière eux.


	2. Chapter 2

2001 :  
Scott, Jean et Hank se retournent et se trouvent face à face avec Stryker.  
« … Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez ? » demande Hank.  
« Rien du tout. Ils sont juste des leurres. A vrai dire, je suis surpris que vous veniez seulement maintenant. Vous avez laissé vos deux mentors pourrir pendant près de 10 ans ici … »  
« Disons que votre base est plutôt bien cachée … » dit Scott.  
« Hum. Je vous en remercie .. » dit Stryker.  
Hank défonce la porte de la cellule de Charles et Erik. Jean et Scott s'occupent de Stryker.  
« Allez Erik et Charles. On s'en va. » dit Hank.  
Charles reste au sol, gémissant. Erik se penche vers lui.  
« Charles, on peut y aller. Viens. »  
« Non … »  
« Charles allez ! » dit Hank pressé.  
Erik porte Charles et sort en compagnie de Hank. Jean et Scott les rejoignent quelques minutes plus tard. Les X-Men se regroupent et décollent en direction du manoir.  
« Ouf ! Sauvés .. » dit Scott.  
« Mission réussie ! » dit Peter content.  
Charles les regarde comme des étrangers, déconnecté. Il se blottit contre Erik.  
« Hey Charles. Tout va bien. Nous sommes hors de danger … » dit Erik, d'un ton rassurant.  
« Rien que toi … » murmure Charles.  
« D'accord Charles. Heu, juste, Charles ne fait confiance à personne. A part moi. » précise l'allemand aux autres.  
« Noté. » dit Scott concentré sur le vol.  
« Personne d'autre … » gémit le télépathe.  
« Oui Charles. »  
« Partir loin d'ici … Méchantes personnes … »  
« Non Charles. Ils nous feront rien je te le promets … »  
« Que vous est-il arrivés ? » demande Scott.  
Erik soupire et observe Charles.  
« Il y a dix ans … Stryker s'est pointé à notre appartement … Et il nous a emmené. Dans sa base au Canada. Charles a été malmené par le fils de Stryker, Jason … »  
« D'où son état lamentable ? » demande Jean.  
« Surement … » dit Erik, d'un ton faible.  
Erik somnole d'un coup.  
« Erik .. ? » s'inquiète Jean.  
« Je … Fatigue … »  
« Dors s'il faut … » dit Peter, inquiet pour son père.  
« Non Charles … »  
« Nous veillons sur lui, Erik. Dors. » dit Scott.  
Erik s'endort. Dans ses bras, Charles prend peur, s'imaginant les pires scénarios.  
« Vous l'avez tué … » dit Charles, d'une voix faible.  
« Il dort, Charles. » dit Jean.  
« Non ! Vous l'avez tué ! Vous avez tué mon Erik ! » hurle Charles, en proie à une crise de démence.  
« Jean ? Tu peux le calmer ? » demande Scott.  
« Oui. »  
Jean entre dans l'esprit de Charles et l'endort.  
« Bordel … » dit Peter.  
« Malmené hein ? Hank, tu l'examineras ? » demande Scott.  
« Si j'y parviens .. » dit Hank, en soupirant.  
« Je resterais là au cas où. » dit Jean avec un léger sourire.  
Hank sourit et regarde Charles tristement.  
« Pourquoi on ne s'est pas inquiétés plus tôt .. ? »  
« Je ne sais pas … »  
Peter soupire.  
Après plusieurs heures de vol, les X-Men atterrissent dans le hangar du manoir.  
« Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés ! » déclare Scott.  
Erik se réveille difficilement et porte Charles au dehors du jet.  
« Tu peux l'emmener à mon labo ? Il faut que je voies quel a été l'impact de Jason … »  
« D'accord. »  
Erik dépose le corps de Charles sur l'un des lits dans le labo de Hank.  
« Tu veux que je reste ? » demande Erik, d'une voix faible.  
« Non. Va te reposer. » ordonne Hank.  
L'allemand acquiesce et va dans sa chambre, s'endormant assez rapidement.  
Charles se réveille et prend peur en voyant qu'il est allongé sur un lit dans une endroit ressemblant à une salle d'expérimentation.  
« Charles ? » demande Hank.  
Le télépathe regarde son meilleur ami, sans le reconnaître.  
« … Que me voulez-vous .. ? »  
« Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Et nous nous connaissons Charles … »  
« Qui êtes-vous .. ? »  
« Hank McCoy … On a été associés pendant plusieurs années dans le passé … »  
« Où est Erik ? »  
« Il se repose … »  
Charles se recroqueville sur lui-même. Hank soupire.  
« Charles … Il faut que je t'examine … »  
« Non … Erik … »  
« Je ne te ferais aucun mal, Charles … »  
« Veux Erik … »  
« Il doit se reposer … Il est fatigué, tu comprends ? »  
« … Ne me touchez pas ! » hurle Charles.  
« D'accord. Je ne te toucherais pas … »  
« … Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Erik ? » demande Charles, en pleine crise de démence.  
« Il se repose, Charles. » dit Hank d'un ton un peu trop sec.  
« … Vous voulez quoi ? Je ne dirais plus rien ! »  
Hank soupire. Il prépare une seringue d'anesthésiant assez puissant pour endormir Charles et le pique avec.  
« Désolé Charles mais tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix … »  
Charles crie de surprise avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Hank fait les analyses nécessaires et les examine en détail.  
« _Rien de grave à signaler … Heureusement …_ »  
Il consigne tout dans un seul et même dossier qu'il range précautionneusement. Charles se réveille en battant des paupières.  
« Pourquoi moi .. ? »  
« Charles, je ne suis pas un homme de Stryker. »  
« … Qui êtes-vous ? » demande Charles.  
« Je te l'ai dit Charles … »  
« Je ne connais pas de Hank McCoy … »  
« Charles, il faut que tu reconnectes … »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? » questionne Charles.  
« Je ne t'ai rien fait Charles ! » s'exclame Hank.  
« Hank ? » demande Jean.  
Charles se remet en position fœtale.  
« Jean … J'ai réussi à examiner Charles … »  
« Alors ? »  
« Rien d'alarmant. Il est juste un peu déconnecté du reste … »  
« Hum je vois .. »  
Jean regarde son ancien mentor gémissant.  
« Tu peux nous laisser Hank ? »  
« Bien sûr. L'anesthésiant est … »  
« Merci Hank. » coupe Jean.  
Hank sort et va transmettre son rapport à Scott.  
« Charles ? C'est moi Jean. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
Charles se rallonge correctement et regarde Jean, d'un air absent.  
« J'ignore où je suis … » dit-il.  
« Au manoir en sécurité. » répond-t-elle.  
« … Erik. Où est-il ? »  
« Il se repose. Il est à bout après tout ce que vous avez traversé … »  
Charles regarde Jean un moment avant de se sentir sans savoir pourquoi réellement rassuré.  
« Jean … » dit-il avec un sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

2001 :  
Jean sourit.  
« Oui c'est moi, Charles. »  
« … Je suis perdu … Enfin, je sais qui tu es et quel est cet endroit … Mais .. »  
« Tu as perdu tes repères. » conclut Jean.  
Charles acquiesce faiblement.  
« Mon seul repère est Erik … » marmonne-t-il.  
« Cela va revenir Charles … Je te le promets … »  
« Mais quand .. ? »  
« Quand ton esprit ira mieux … Jason a fait pas mal de dégâts … »  
« Hum … »  
Hank vient les rejoindre.  
« Alors ? »  
« C'est bon. Il se souvient de mon nom … »  
« Okay. Charles, tu te rappelles de moi ? » demande Hank.  
« … Ton air me dit quelque chose … Mais je ne parviens pas à me rappeler ton nom … Désolé … »  
« Ce n'est pas grave … »  
« Sûr .. ? »  
« Oui. Prend ton temps. » acquiesce Hank en souriant.  
« Je … Je peux rejoindre Erik .. ? S'il vous plaît … »  
« Oui. Il est dans sa chambre. Je vais t'y conduire. » répond Jean avec un sourire.  
Charles se lève et suit Jean. Cette dernière toque doucement à la porte de Erik.  
« Erik ? C'est Jean avec Charles. »  
Erik l'autorise à entrer. Le télépathe entre et s'approche doucement de son homme.  
« Erik ? Tu vas bien ? »  
« Du repos, ça fait du bien. » répond-il en souriant.  
Charles sourit et le rejoint dans le lit. L'allemand lui ouvre ses bras et il vient s'y réfugier. Jean sourit et les laisse en refermant la porte doucement.  
« Jean .. ? » demande Charles, la voix un peu tremblante.  
Jean rouvre la porte.  
« Oui ? »  
« Laisse la porte ouverte … S'il te plaît … »  
Jean sourit et laisse la porte ouverte avant de s'en aller. Charles se blottit contre Erik, le corps un peu tremblant. Ce dernier caresse son dos en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Le télépathe finit par s'endormir, bercé par la voix de l'allemand.

Jean rejoint les autres X-Men. Elle affiche un air rassuré et informe Scott que Charles va bien et qu'il a juste besoin de temps et de se sentir en confiance.  
« Donc, ne pas l'éloigner de Erik ? » demande-t-il.  
Jean acquiesce. Scott soupire.  
« Sincèrement, Jean, comment ils vont tous les deux ? » demande Scott.  
Jean soupire, réfléchissant à la meilleure formulation de sa réponse.  
« Ils sont secoués je pense. Ces dernières années n'ont pas été de tout repos pour eux. »  
« Erik a l'air d'aller bien mais cela se comprend. Par contre, Charles … » résume Peter.  
« L'esprit de Charles a été un peu chamboulé par Jason. » dit simplement Jean.  
Scott soupire et se frotte les yeux.  
« Un peu ? Un peu beaucoup non ? » s'exclame Kurt.  
« Ouais … » confirme Peter.  
« Jean, il ne se souvient pas de nous … » remarque Tornade.  
La jeune télépathe soupire.  
« Ecoutez, Charles va bien. Alors, arrêtez de vous inquiéter. »  
« On veut bien, Jean. Mais notre propre mentor nous a oubliés … » dit Kurt, tristement.  
« Il ne vous a pas oubliés … Il est juste un peu perturbé et perdu. Laissez-lui un peu de temps. »  
Scott soupire et quitte la pièce, rapidement suivi des autres. Jean hésite à les suivre également mais des gémissements provenant de la chambre de ses deux mentors l'alarment. Elle vient toquer à leur porte.  
« Erik ? Charles ? »  
Elle entend la voix de Erik dire des paroles rassurantes à un Charles probablement en crise de panique.  
« Erik ? Je peux entrer ? »  
« Oui. Et amène Hank ! » répond l'allemand.  
Jean va chercher Hank et revient avec lui. Elle ouvre la porte.  
« Jean, reste à l'extérieur ! » dit Erik, paniqué.  
« Ok … Hank, tu me tiens au courant ? »  
Hank confirme par un bref signe de tête et entre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Jean soupire tristement et rejoint finalement les autres.

Hank entre et s'approche des deux.  
« Bordel … Il vient d'où ce sang ? » demande-t-il en voyant une flaque rougeâtre au sol.  
« Charles … » répond Erik tristement.  
Le principal concerné est recroquevillé sur lui-même en larmes, gémissant.  
« Vous ne mangiez pas à votre faim ? » demande Hank.  
« Non pas vraiment … Enfin cela dépendait mais parfois ce n'était pas très sain … »  
« Hum. Charles ? »  
Charles relève la tête, tremblant.  
« Charles, as-tu faim ? »  
« Non … » répond-il d'une petite voix.  
« Soif ? »  
« Oui … »  
Hank sert un verre d'eau à Charles et lui donne. Ce dernier le boit lentement.  
« As-tu mal quelque part ? » questionne Hank.  
« Oui … »  
« Où ça ? »  
Charles masse son ventre et gémit de douleur.  
« D'accord. Ecoute, il faut que tu essaies de manger … »  
« Non … Je vomis après … »  
Hank soupire et nettoie la flaque au sol. Erik cligne des yeux, le teint pâle.  
« Erik ? »  
« J'ai la tête qui tourne … Rien de grave … »  
« Sûr ? »  
Erik ne répond pas et finit par tomber inconscient au sol.  
« Lui … Il doit manger … Hank … Cela fait 5 ans qu'il ne mange plus … »  
« 5 ans ? »  
« Il me donnait sa part … Parce que j'étais plus faible … »  
Hank soupire. Puis il capte que Charles l'a appelé par son prénom.  
« Tu te rappelles de moi ? »  
Charles fronce les sourcils.  
« Hank McCoy … Mon meilleur ami … »  
« Oui c'est ça, Charles. »  
« Erik … »  
« Oui je m'en occupe. »  
Hank se transforme en Fauve et porte Erik pour le déposer sur le lit.  
« Laisse-le dormir et suis-moi. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour que tu arrêtes de vomir du sang. »  
« D'accord … »  
Charles suit Hank confiant.  
« Hank ? » demande Scott.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il faut que tu vois ce que Stryker a fait à Charles … »  
« Hein ? »  
Charles tremble comme une feuille.  
« Il n'y a pas eu que Jason … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il a séparé l'esprit de Charles en deux … » dit Scott, tristement. 


	4. Chapter 4

2001 :  
« Il a quoi ? » demande Hank.  
Scott soupire.  
« Il a divisé l'esprit de Charles. »  
Hank regarde Charles. Ce dernier est tremblant.  
« Charles .. ? »  
« … Non … »  
« Quoi non ? »  
« Je suis pas Charles … » précise-t-il d'une voix enfantine.  
« Ah … Tu es .. ? »  
« … Je ne parle pas aux inconnus … »  
Jean les rejoint.  
« 3. 3 personnalités. »  
« Bordel ! Juste un peu perturbé hein ? » s'exclame Scott.  
« Scott … »  
« J'arrive pas à y croire ! »  
Scott s'en va et Jean le suit. Hank regarde Charles.  
« Si tu n'es pas Charles … Qui es-tu ? »  
« Jack … »  
« Okay, Jack. »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Moi, je veux juste retrouver ma mère … »  
« … Juste t'aider … Tu comprends ? »  
« … Vous allez faire comme le méchant monsieur ? »  
« Non. »  
Hank l'emmène dans le labo.  
« Non. » dit Jack-Charles.  
« Quoi non ? »  
« Je ne veux pas ! »  
Les objets de la pièce se soulèvent.  
« Okay Jack … Calme-toi … »  
Les objets se reposent doucement. Hank regarde _**Jack **_droit dans les yeux.  
« Ecoute, il faut que tu laisses Charles revenir … Tu comprends, Jack ? C'est à Charles que je veux parler … »  
« Charles ne va pas bien … Il est brisé et très malheureux … »  
« Je sais et je veux l'aider justement … »  
« _Tu ne peux rien pour moi Hank … Mais merci de proposer ton aide …_ »  
Hank soupire.  
« Charles refuse ton aide. Il veut juste rester avec Erik … »  
« Et toi ? Que veux-tu ? »  
« Être avec ma mère … »  
« Ta mère … C'est celle de Charles ? »  
« Oui … »  
« … Elle n'est plus là, Jack … »  
« Je sais … Mais je veux la rejoindre … »  
« … Charles est devenu suicidaire ? »  
« _Tu comprends vite, mon ami … 10 ans dans une cellule hostile ça rend fou …_ »  
« … Jack, Charles est mon ami. Je dois l'aider. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner … Pas cette fois … »  
« _Tu m'as déjà abandonné … Attendre 10 ans pour t'inquiéter que je ne donnais pas de nouvelle …_ »  
Hank soupire, comme démuni. Jean le rejoint.  
« Tu t'en sors ? »  
« Non … Charles veut en finir … »  
Jean soupire et regarde _**Jack**_.  
« Jack c'est ça ? »  
« Oui … Je veux juste rejoindre ma mère vous savez ? »  
« Pourquoi ta mère et pas ton père ? »  
« … C'est la dernière personne qui a disparu … »  
« … On peut parler à Charles ? »  
« _Oui vous pouvez … Par télépathie …_ »  
Jean soupire.  
« _Charles, tout ceci n'a aucun sens. Tu es le télépathe le plus puissant au monde. Essaie de rassembler ton esprit …_ »  
« _Je ne peux plus Jean … Stryker m'a fait beaucoup trop souffrir …_ »  
« _Pense à Erik …_ »  
« Jack » fond en larmes. Jean le regarde.  
« _Erik est en train de mourir vous savez .. ? A ne pas manger pendant 5 ans …_ »  
« Hank … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Erik est mourant … Va t'occuper de lui. Je me charge de Charles … »  
« Euh d'accord … »  
Hank va voir Erik avec son matériel.  
« _Charles … Reconstruit ton esprit .. Pense aux autres …_ »  
_**Jack**_pleure. Jean le regarde tristement.  
« Ce n'est pas triste, Jack … On va sauver Erik … »  
« … Il est trop tard …. »  
« Non Jack … »  
« _… Erik est quasi déjà mort …_ »  
« _Charles, Erik est un survivant ! L'as-tu oublié ?_ »  
Hank revient.  
« Alors ? »  
« Il dort. J'ai contrôlé son pouls. Il est très faible. Beaucoup trop faible … »  
« Tu ne peux rien faire ? »  
« Il faudrait qu'il se réveille et je lui donnerais des vitamines dans ce cas … »  
« … Je vais le réveiller … Jack, suis-moi. »  
_**Jack **_suit Jean, peu confiant. La jeune télépathe réveille Erik.  
« Erik .. ? »  
Erik ouvre lentement les yeux.  
« … Oui .. ? »  
« Hank voulait que tu sois éveillé. Tiens. »  
Elle lui donne les vitamines.  
« … C'est quoi .. ? »  
« Des vitamines. Prend-les … »  
Erik avale les vitamines. Il déglutit et boit un peu d'eau.  
« Merci … Je … Je vais un peu mieux … »  
Jean sourit. _**Jack **_cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et laisse place à Charles.  
« … Erik .. ? » demande Charles.  
Erik regarde Charles et lui sourit faiblement.  
« Je .. Je vais aller mieux Charles … »  
« …Ton esprit … Il est … si faible … »  
« Je sais mais ça va aller … Je te le promets … »  
Charles tremble, hésite puis laisse _**Jack **_reprendre le contrôle. Erik le remarque et soupire.  
« Charles … Ce que Stryker t'a fait, tu es capable de le supprimer … de l'éliminer … »  
« _J'ai trop souffert … Erik, je t'aime mais … désolé …_ »  
L'allemand regarde Charles, se lève et le prend par les épaules. Il le secoue un peu violemment sous le regard surpris de Jean.  
« Erik ! Arrête ! »  
« TU NE PEUX PAS ABANDONNER COMME CA CHARLES BORDEL ! » hurle Erik.  
« ERIK ! Arrêtes ! » s'écrie Hank.  
« REVIENS CHARLES ! » hurle Erik en pleine crise de démence.  
_**Jack **_laisse des larmes couler sur ses joues. Erik le lâche, à bouts.  
« Charles … » gémit-il.  
« _Content ? C'est ce que tu voulais faire depuis dix ans … Me secouer comme une simple poupée …_ »  
« … Charles … Tu dois revenir … Sans toi … Je suis rien … »  
« _Si sans moi, tu es rien … Alors c'est que tu ne vaux rien …_ »  
« … Charles … Pourquoi .. ? »  
« Erik, repose-toi … Tu es à bout de forces … » conseille Hank.  
« Je veux récupérer mon Charles, bordel ! » s'exclame l'allemand.  
« Nous le savons, Erik. Et nous allons tout faire pour ramener Charles … » affirme Jean.  
Erik s'affale sur son lit, le corps secoué par les sanglots. Jean et Hank le regardent tristement et emmènent de force _**Jack **_dans le laboratoire de Hank.

Erik s'endort dans un sommeil agité. Il n'en peut plus … Il a vu Charles s'auto-détruire petit à petit …  
« _Pourquoi Charles .. ? J'étais là …. Avec toi … Pour toi …_ »  
L'allemand se réveille, ne parvenant pas à dormir. Il fond en larmes frappant son oreiller comme si il était responsable de son malheur.  
Dix ans … Dix ans avec un Charles qui se laissait mourir …. Dix ans enfermé dans une cellule froide et hostile … Dix ans sans voir la vraie lumière du jour … Dix ans de soumission à Stryker et ses hommes … Dix ans de sa vie perdus …  
Erik a toujours pensé qu'il ne revivrait pas un enfer … Mais il semblerait que la vie en a décidé autrement …  
« _Si cela c'est vivre … Je ne veux plus … En tout cas … pas sans Charles à mes côtés …_ »  
Charles … L'homme de sa vie … Celui avec qui il aurait du vivre des jours heureux … Pas des années de souffrance et de malheur …  
Ils avaient tout prévu pour … Un appartement … Un parc pas très loin pour des ballades quotidiennes … Comme Charles aime … Ou enfin, aimait …  
Ils seraient revenus au manoir pour les fêtes de Noël et du Nouvel An …  
Charles lui avait aussi parlé de l'adoption … Erik était enjoué à cette idée de fonder une famille avec son âme sœur …  
Le télépathe lui avait aussi présenté des voyages qu'ils auraient pu faire … En amoureux … Sans doute sous les regards courroucés de quelques-uns …  
Mais tout s'est envolé … Ce fameux jour lorsque Stryker est arrivé chez eux …  
Erik finit par s'endormir avec cette pensée lui faisant comme un pincement au cœur.


	5. Chapter 5

2001 :  
Le lendemain, Erik est toujours endormi. En vérité, il refuse de se réveiller si c'est pour voir un Charles qui a perdu goût à la vie. Alors, il préfère rester immobile sur son lit faisant mine de dormir … Après tout … Les X-Men lui ont ordonné de se reposer …

Dix ans auparavant …  
Charles est allongé sur le lit, la tête de Erik posée sur son torse.  
« Je suis bien ici … » murmure l'allemand.  
« Moi aussi … »  
Erik sourit, bercé par les battements réguliers du cœur de son homme.  
« Tu sais, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait peut-être adopter … » dit soudainement Charles.  
« Adopter ? »  
« Oui. Comme ça, nous aurions une petite famille tous les deux … » rajoute le télépathe.  
« Ce serait cool, en effet … »  
« Nous pourrions aussi voyager … Tu aimes voyager n'est-ce pas ? » demande Charles.  
« J'adore … J'aimerais beaucoup aller en Asie … Je n'y suis jamais allé … »  
« Oui moi aussi … Le Japon est un très beau il me semble … »  
« Le pays du soleil levant … »  
Charles sourit et caresse tendrement les cheveux de son mari.  
« Mais, nous ferons cela une fois que nous serons sûrs que Scott arrive à gérer l'équipe … »  
« Tout à fait … »  
« D'ailleurs … Je voulais te demander d'aller l'aider … Pour le début du moins … »  
« Pas de soucis … »  
Charles ferme les yeux, heureux. Erik le regarde, amoureusement puis s'endort paisiblement.

2001 :  
Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Erik. Ce moment remonte à des années …  
« _Si j'avais su … Je n'aurais pas accepté d'aider Scott … Je serais parti au Japon avec Charles … Nous aurions eu un enfant adopté …_ »  
Toc ! Toc !  
« Oui .. ? » répond-il faiblement.  
Hank entre, la mine grave.  
« Erik … »  
Erik se relève d'un coup.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
« C'est Charles .. »  
« … Il … »  
« J'ai tenté de l'en empêcher mais … Il m'a immobilisé et a plongé les autres dans le coma … »  
« Où est-il .. ? »  
« Je ne sais pas … Il est parti en disant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire … Comme une … mission … »  
« … Stryker … Il va aller retrouver Stryker pour le tuer … »  
« Comment tu le sais ? »  
« Quand Charles avait encore l'esprit clair, il s'est juré de tuer Stryker … »  
« … Il est donc retourné là-bas ? »  
« Je pense … »  
« Il faut qu'on y aille .. Qu'on le récupère … »  
« Hank, je ne dois pas te cacher que cela sera tout sauf simple … »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
Erik soupire et explique à Hank que Charles ne se stoppera si Stryker est encore en vie, un peu comme lui lorsque qu'il voulait tuer Shaw.  
« Charles a réussi à t'en dissuader de le faire … »  
« Je ne suis pas Charles, Hank. »  
Hank soupire, fait les cent pas dans la chambre en marmonnant qu'il y a forcément un moyen.  
« Hank, il n'y aucun moyen … »  
« Erik ce n'est pas toi qui voulait récupérer Charles ? »  
« Si mais là c'est trop tard … »  
« Ce n'est jamais trop tard … »  
Jean arrive en courant.  
« Hank ! Charles … Il m'a envoyé un appel au secours ! »  
Erik croise les bras et regarde Hank.  
« Ok, il y a peut-être un moyen. Mais il faut que je viennes … »  
« Erik, non. Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit … »  
« Charles n'a confiance qu'en moi et Jean … »  
« C'est déjà amplement suffisant … »  
« Hank, je dois venir. » dit Erik, sèchement.  
Hank regarde Jean.  
« Erik, tu peux venir. Mais à la moindre faiblesse, je demande à Kurt de te ramener, compris ? » déclare Jean.  
« Compris. »  
Ils se dirigent vers le hangar et se préparent à partir.  
« _Reste calme Charles. Je viens à ta rescousse …_ »

Charles est caché dans la base de Stryker. Il observe les allées-venues des soldats.  
« _Tellement prévisible …_ »  
Il sort de sa cachette et endort un à un les soldats. Il avance dans le couloir, à la recherche de Stryker.  
« _Allez, montre-toi …_ »  
Il marche, regardant dans toutes les pièces devant lesquelles il passe. Mais aucune trace de Stryker.  
« Hé toi ! » s'exclame un soldat lourdement armé.  
Charles le regarde et l'endort tout simplement. Il entend la voix de Stryker provenant d'une pièce au fond du couloir. Il s'approche lentement et écoute à la porte.  
« Lehnsherr ne nous a pas encore tout révélé sur le Cerebro … » dit un des hommes.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas … Il reviendra forcément … Et avec Xavier … » assure Stryker.  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »  
« Mon instinct. Et je peux vous dire que Xavier est actuellement en train d'écouter notre conversation … » répond-il.  
Charles se recule et fait marche arrière. La porte s'ouvre et Stryker sort de la pièce. Il adresse un mauvais sourire au télépathe.  
« Charles Xavier. Quel honneur de vous revoir … » dit-il.  
« Je ne suis pas venu pour que vous me contrôliez de nouveau … Je suis venu pour vous tuer … »  
« Voyez-vous donc ça … Un télépathe assassin .. »  
Charles serre les poings et concentre tout son pouvoir sur l'esprit de l'homme qui se trouve en face de lui.  
« Je ne doute pas que vous en soyez capable mais voyez-vous … Mon fils bloque votre télépathie … Et je suis protégé par lui. »  
Charles abandonne et regarde Stryker.  
« Vous ne m'aurez plus ! Plus jamais ! »  
« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? »  
« Je vous l'ai dit ! Pour vous tuer ! »  
Des cris d'hommes retentissent dans le couloir.  
« Erik ! Ne tue pas tout le monde ! » s'exclame la voix de Hank.  
« Je m'en fiche ! Je récupère Charles à n'importe quel prix ! » hurle Erik.  
« Voyez-vous donc ça … Le mari sauveteur … J'adore l'idée … » dit Stryker amusé.  
Erik arrive dans le couloir suivi des autres X-Men.  
« Et il me ramène d'autres mutants. Comme il est gentil … »  
Charles regarde Erik.  
« Erik … Tu n'aurais pas dû venir … »  
« C'est ce qu'on lui a dit mais que veux-tu ! » dit Hank.  
Erik s'approche de Charles.  
« Viens, Charles. Nous partons. » dit-il en lui tendant la main.  
Le télépathe regarde la main tendue de son homme puis lève les yeux vers lui.  
« Je suis désolé, Erik. Mais … Je ne reviendrais pas … » 


	6. Chapter 6

2001 :  
Erik baisse sa main, un peu pris au dépourvu.  
« Comment ça .. ? »  
Charles regarde Stryker.  
« Allez-y je vous en prie … De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre … »  
« Charles … Non …. »  
Le télépathe regarde son homme en esquissant un sourire.  
« N'oublie jamais … Je t'aime Erik … »  
Charles utilise sa télépathie pour forcer Kurt à les ramener au manoir.

Erik retombe violemment sur le sol ainsi que les autres.  
« NON ! » hurle Erik en tombant à genoux.  
Les objets métalliques se soulèvent et les murs du laboratoire tremblent.  
« Erik … S'il te plaît … » demande Hank.  
« Y'A PAS DE ERIK QUI TIENNE ! » hurle-t-il.  
Il baisse la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Kurt s'excuse en disant qu'il n'a pas eu le choix de faire autrement. Jean le rassure.  
« Erik … » commence-t-elle.  
« NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! » hurle-t-il.  
Il se relève et sort en arrachant la porte du labo au passage.  
« Super … » dit Hank en soupirant.  
« Laisse-lui du temps, Hank … »  
« Comme pour Charles hein ? » demande Scott.  
« Ecoutez, je ne savais pas qu'on avait perdu Charles à ce point, d'accord ? »  
« … Tu es télépathe pourtant … Bref … » réplique Scott.  
Scott s'en va, déçu. Jean soupire.  
« Que faisons-nous désormais ? » demande Peter.  
« Je l'ignore … » dit Hank.  
« Jean ? »  
« … Il faut tenter de garder Erik … Nous avons déjà perdu Charles … »  
Hank soupire et remet de l'ordre dans son laboratoire. Jean expose son idée de comment garder Erik avec eux. Peter réplique que cela sera compliqué étant donné que son père est complètement démonté.  
« Oui ce ne sera pas simple je sais. Mais, si nous faisons rien, nous devrons organiser une cérémonie funéraire … » dit Jean.  
« Je préfère organiser une cérémonie funéraire plutôt que d'essayer de raisonner mon père … » déclare Peter.  
« Peter … Tu laisserais ton père se tuer ? » demande Hank.  
« Il est déjà quasi mort sans Charles … » répond-il.  
Hank soupire. Jean croise les bras.  
« Je ne laisserais pas tomber Erik. Et personne ne m'empêchera … » dit-elle d'un air résolu.  
Elle quitte la pièce d'un pas décidé, laissant les deux garçons pris au dépourvu.

Erik est allongé sur son lit, le regard vide fixant le plafond. Jean entre doucement dans sa chambre.  
« Erik .. ? » tente-t-elle.  
« … Je ne veux voir personne Jean … »  
« Tu n'es pas le seul à être démoli par la décision de Charles, tu sais .. ? »  
« Ouais bah c'est cool mais je m'en fous … »  
« Erik, laisse-nous t'aider … »  
« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide … »  
Jean soupire.  
« Tu en as plus besoin que tu ne le crois … »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? N'essaie pas de jouer le rôle de Charles … »  
« Je n'oserais jamais jouer son rôle … Je veux seulement aider un ami … Enfin, si tu l'es toujours … »  
Erik soupire et laisse des larmes couler sur ses joues.  
« Erik … »  
« Même mourir en paix, ce n'est pas possible avec vous … »  
« Erik, nous sommes une famille. Personne ne te laissera tomber, tu le sais très bien. » rappelle-t-elle.  
« Charles m'a laissé tomber … Pourquoi pas vous après tout .. ? » demande l'allemand.  
« Charles était à bout. Stryker l'a fait trop souffrir. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter les autres mais … Nous n'aurions jamais pu le récupérer … Il était trop tard … »  
« … Tais-toi .. ! »  
« Comment veux-tu aller mieux si tu refuses de voir la vérité en face ? » demande la jeune télépathe.  
« … Charles … ne perd jamais espoir … »  
Jean se sent démunie, désarmée et impuissante face au malheur de sa deuxième figure paternelle. Elle sait que remonter le moral de Erik est tout sauf une chose facile mais elle ne pensait pas à ce point-là !  
« Erik … »  
« Non désolé, Jean … Je suis mort … Tu parles à un mort-vivant … »  
« Tu as déjà vécu pire que ça ! Tu es ressorti vivant des camps de la mort ! »  
« … Peut-être mais là … C'est le coup de trop … Je veux revoir mon Charles … Mon mari … »  
« Erik, Charles était mon père adoptif … Moi aussi, j'aurais adoré le ramener … Le revoir … »  
« Vous êtes intervenus trop tard … C'est de votre faute ! » s'écrie Erik.  
« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » s'exclame Jean, offusquée.  
« Pourquoi vous avez attendu 10 ans avant de vous inquiéter de notre disparition ? » demande l'allemand sèchement.  
« C'est Scott … et Hank … Ils pensaient que vous vouliez juste être tranquilles … Rien qu'à deux … » répond-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.  
Erik regarde Jean. Elle baisse la tête, des fines larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
« Je leur avais dit que c'était louche … Ils ont refusé de me croire … Même quand Stryker a lancé la traque et la capture des mutants … »  
« … Sérieusement … ? »  
« Oui … Ils m'ont dit que vous vous en sortiriez … »  
« Ouais nous nous en sommes plutôt bien sortis … Regarde le résultat … »  
« Donc ce n'est pas moi qui faut blâmer … Mais eux … »  
Jean tremble, tentant de canaliser son pouvoir.  
« Désolé … » dit simplement Erik avant de se lever.  
« Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? » demande Jean, à cran.  
L'allemand la regarde, déprimé et à bout.  
« Jean … Je n'en peux plus … Alors, s'il te plaît … »  
Erik ne finit par sa phrase et vacille tombant à genoux. Il soupire en regardant le sol. Jean le regarde, stupéfaite par ce moment de faiblesse, puis s'abaisse à sa hauteur. Elle pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.  
« Je sais que tu es à bout … C'est pour cela que je veux t'aider … » lui dit-elle.  
« Comment .. ? Ce qu'il me faudrait c'est ramener Charles … »  
« Charles reviendra, Erik … » dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi … »  
« Charles a un plan … Fais-lui juste confiance … Mais, il ne saura jamais plus le même … »  
« C'est-à-dire ? »  
« Il est plus … perfide … »  
« Perfide .. ? »  
« Par moment, tu retrouveras le Charles que tu connais. Mais parfois, ce sera un autre Charles … qui est plus perfide et insensible … »  
« Onslaught .. ? »  
« Tu comprends vite … mon vieil ami … » dit une voix familière dans le dos de Erik. 


	7. Chapter 7

2001 :  
Erik se retourne et voit Charles.  
« Charles … »  
Charles sourit et avance vers lui. Jean les laisse.  
« Mais comment … Styrker … »  
« Nous n'avons plus à nous préoccuper de lui … »  
« … Tu .. »  
« Oui je l'ai tué … Je n'en suis pas très fier … Mais au moins, nous sommes tranquilles sur ce point-là … »  
Erik avance sur ses genoux vers Charles et pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Le télépathe soupire et caresse doucement ses cheveux.  
« Je suis ravi de te revoir, Erik. » dit-il simplement, d'un ton neutre.  
« Moi aussi. Tellement, si tu savais. » répond Erik d'un ton faible.  
« Tu as l'air épuisé. Tu devrais te reposer. » conseille le télépathe.  
« Pas sans toi à mes côtés … »  
« Je suis là, Erik. Et je vais rester. »  
Erik relève la tête et regarde son homme. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement et Erik succombe à son charme.  
« Tu es toujours aussi beau, Charles … »  
« Je t'en remercie. Allez, allonge-toi et dors. » réplique Charles.  
Erik s'allonge sur le lit et s'endort. Charles prend sa main pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Il le regarde dormir, pensif.  
« _Je suis vraiment désolé, Erik. Je t'ai fait souffrir inutilement … Tu ne le méritais pas … Mais c'était nécessaire … Styrker devait mourir … Pour notre survie …_ »  
Erik se réveille en sursaut. Charles lui adresse un sourire réconfortant.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-il.  
« Pour notre survie ? Tuer quelqu'un pour notre survie ? » s'étonne Erik.  
Charles soupire.  
« Jean ne t'a pas expliqué ? »  
Erik comprend : ce n'est pas Charles mais Onslaught qui parle.  
« Si … »  
« Mais n'aies pas peur. Je le maîtrise. Il ne te fera aucun mal, je te le promets. » assure Charles.  
« Très bien. » dit simplement l'allemand.  
Il se rendort, paisiblement. Charles le regarde, tristement sachant qu'il ne survivra pas longtemps à ce changement fréquent de personnalité.  
« _Je t'en supplie Erik. Ne craque pas … Je suis toujours Charles … Celui que tu aimes au fond … Jamais tu ne me perdras … je te le promets …_ »  
Erik esquisse un sourire dans son sommeil alors Charles se sent rassuré. Rassuré que Erik lui fasse confiance. Jean revient avec un plateau-repas pour lui.  
« Tu dois avoir faim, Charles … » suppose-t-elle.  
« En effet. Merci Jean. » affirme-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
Jean pose le plateau sur la table de chevet.  
« Comment va-t-il ? » demande-t-elle.  
« Un peu secoué et perturbé mais ça va. » répond-il d'un ton neutre.  
« Et toi ? » risque-t-elle.  
« Moi ? Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. »  
« A qui je parle ? »  
Charles soupire.  
« Il va falloir que tu comprennes que dans les deux cas tu parles à Charles … Seules les idées et pensées seront différentes … »  
« Très bien, Charles. »  
« Il faut que vous me fassiez confiance … Encore une fois … »  
« Noté. Scott va en être ravi … »  
« Eh bien dis à Scott qui s'il ne me fait pas confiance, tant pis pour lui. »  
« Charles … »  
« Je suis sérieux Jean. Scott doit me faire confiance … Si Onslaught sent le manque de confiance … Cela risque de mal se passer … »  
« Tu … Enfin … »  
« Oui. Je serais capable de le tuer … Sous l'influence d'Onslaught. »  
« Je le préviendrais alors. »  
Charles acquiesce d'un bref signe de tête. Puis il reporte son attention sur son mari. Ce dernier dort, le visage couvert de sueur marmonnant dans son sommeil.  
« Erik … Tu fais encore des cauchemars on dirait. » dit Charles simplement.  
« Tu devrais peut-être le réveiller .. » suggère Jean.  
« Pas la peine. Il se réveillera tout seul comme un grand. »  
Erik s'agite dans son sommeil se débattant avec les couvertures. Charles l'observe simplement sans tenter de faire quoique ce soit.  
« Prend-lui au moins la main … Qu'il se sente rassuré … » propose Jean.  
« Non. Il est assez grand. » dit Charles d'un ton sec.  
« Charles … Je ne te reconnais plus … C'est Erik. »  
« Il doit se débrouiller tout seul. Je ne serais pas toujours là à son chevet … »  
Erik se réveille en sursaut, le corps tremblant transpirant. Jean affiche un air inquiet alors que Charles reste calme.  
« Charles … »  
« Oui ? »  
« … Je … Je t'ai vu mourir … »  
« Intéressant. Mais je ne comptes pas mourir dans les jours qui suivent. » réplique le télépathe.  
Jean affiche un air de surprise, choquée par la réponse de son mentor.  
« Mais enfin Charles. Rassure-le ! »  
Erik tremble, encore sous le choc de son rêve. Charles sort de la chambre. Jean s'approche du lit.  
« Erik, tout va bien. Charles ne va pas mourir. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… »  
« Jean, arrêtes … Tu n'es pas Charles. »  
Jean se relève, froidement.  
« J'essaie de te rassurer et voilà comment tu me remercie ? »  
« … Pourquoi Charles a réagi comme ça .. ? »  
« Je te l'ai dit … Il possède une double personnalité … »  
Erik soupire en fermant les yeux.  
« Où est passé mon Charles, bordel .. ? »  
Jean soupire.  
« Je vais te laisser je crois … »  
« Ouais … J'ai besoin de réfléchir seul … »  
Jean quitte la chambre de Erik, le laissant seul avec ses réflexions. Il ferme les yeux, tout en pensant à Charles.

_Erik est sur le point de quitter les locaux de la CIA. Charles est là : il savait que son intention était de partir avec le dossier concernant Shaw.  
« Je suis surpris que vous ne soyez pas déjà parti, Erik … »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez .. ? »  
« Je sais tout sur vous … Vos pensées, votre passé … Absolument tout … »  
Erik regarde Charles un peu amusé.  
« Ce n'est pas un peu … fatiguant à force de tout savoir .. ? »  
« Si cela l'est je ne peux que vous le confirmer … Mais j'y suis habitué … »  
« Alors qu'attendez-vous pour user de vos pouvoirs sur moi, Charles ? »  
« Rien du tout car jamais je n'utiliserais mes pouvoirs contre vous. Vous êtes libre de partir … »  
Erik sent une pointe d'amertume dans la voix du télépathe.  
« Mais pourtant vous voulez que je reste, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« J'aurais pensé que nous serions deux … Recrutant des mutants pour les guider … les encadrer … »  
« … Je n'ai jamais fait partie d'une équipe … »  
« Vous avez l'occasion d'en faire partie … Mais tout dépend de vous … »  
Charles lui tourne le dos, en soupirant presque à regret.  
« Je reste, Charles. »  
Charles se retourne et sourit. Erik s'approche de lui, presque comme un instinct. Le télépathe regarde l'allemand, surpris ses joues virant au rouge. Puis presque comme un moment inattendu, inespéré, Erik embrasse doucement Charles. Le télépathe reste immobile, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe à ce moment bien précis. Puis il demande à Erik de reculer en murmurant juste :  
« Trop tôt … Trop vrai … »  
Puis Charles rentre à l'intérieur, se jugeant ridicule d'avoir laissé faire Erik. Ce dernier le suit, un peu pris au dépourvu. _

Erik sent des fines larmes couler. Il a perdu Charles, c'est vrai. Mais il compte bien le récupérer. Quelle que soit la manière dont il s'y prend. Car le télépathe est son âme sœur … Et quand on la trouve cette âme si particulière, si unique … Il est naturel de tout mettre en œuvre pour la garder … la conserver … la préserver …  
« _Je te fais la promesse Charles de te récupérer …_ »  
Il s'endort sur cette pensée dans un sommeil quelque peu agité.


	8. Chapter 8

2001 :  
Charles arpente les couloirs du manoir. Il se rappelle de chaque endroit … De chaque moment passé ici …

_Charles se promène dans les couloirs. Un esprit assez tourmenté l'a réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit : celui de son amant …  
« Erik .. ? » demande-t-il en entrant dans la chambre de l'allemand.  
Ce dernier se débat avec ses couvertures, transpirant pâle comme un linge. Tous les objets métalliques de la pièce virevoltent autour du lit.  
« Erik … C'est moi, Charles … »  
Erik se réveille en sursaut, tremblant. Charles s'assoit sur le bord du lit et l'apaise avec ses pouvoirs.  
« Tout va bien Erik … Tu n'es plus là-bas … »  
Erik pleure, gémit de douleur qui n'est que psychologique. Alors, Charles lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes. Oui Erik se comporte comme un enfant mais ceci n'est pas très surprenant … Il n'avait que 14 ans lorsqu'il a été emmené aux camps …  
« Chut … Calme-toi … je suis là avec toi … Plus jamais tu ne seras seul Erik … Je serais toujours là … »  
Charles se relève et s'apprête à quitter la chambre. Mais l'allemand le retient en rattrapant sa main.  
« Reste … S'il te plaît .. »  
Charles sourit et se glisse sous les couvertures à côté de Erik. Bien évidemment, ils passent la nuit à simplement se caresser, s'embrasser et se câliner. Erik finit par s'endormir lové dans les bras de Charles._

Charles soupire.  
« _Ouais tu me contrôles Charles mais je t'empêche d'être aussi sentimental et doux avec ton Erik …_ »  
« _Je vais arranger ça tu vas voir …_ »  
Charles se frotte les yeux : il est fatigué mais a peur de dormir. Peur de perdre le contrôle de Onslaught …  
« Charles ? » demande une voix.  
Le télépathe sursaute et voit Jean.  
« Oh Jean c'est toi … Tu n'es plus avec Erik ? »  
« Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait être avec lui … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Ecoute, plus jamais je ne serais l'homme que Erik aime … Onslaught … m'empêche d'être moi-même … »  
« Erik a besoin de son âme sœur … Et c'est toi tu le sais … »  
« … Onslaught … »  
« As-tu déjà réfléchi à un moyen de t'en débarrasser ? » demande Jean calmement.  
« Non jamais … »  
« Tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir … Erik ne va pas tenir éternellement sans toi à ses côtés. »  
« Je sais … Même si j'ose espérer qu'il est un survivant … »  
« Réfléchis-y sérieusement … » lui dit Jean simplement.  
Elle le laisse avec ses réflexions. Charles ferme les yeux en soupirant.

_Charles rentre au manoir en compagnie de Erik, Hank et Logan.  
« … Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça Erik … » dit Charles, avec de la déception dans la voix.  
« Je resterais toujours le même tu sais … »  
Charles a une envie irrésistible de frapper Erik au visage. Mais il ne peut pas : il est si heureux de le revoir ici … chez lui … Alors pourquoi tout cacher ?  
Charles monte dans sa chambre suivi par l'allemand qui semble vouloir tout réparer …  
« Je suis désolé Charles … » dit-il simplement.  
« Tu es désolé ? Erik, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as blessé ! Physiquement et mentalement ! »  
« … Charles … »  
Charles accuse Erik comme seul responsable de son malheur … Alors l'allemand encaisse les paroles du télépathe, le laissant même le frapper à plusieurs reprises.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Charles perd de nouveau l'usage de ses jambes et tombe au sol. Erik s'abaisse, s'inquiétant pour lui.  
« LAISSE-MOI ! » hurle Charles.  
Alors Erik se relève observant de sa hauteur son amant tenter de se traîner jusqu'au lit.  
« Sors de ma chambre, Erik … »  
Erik obéit ne voulant pas encore se disputer avec le télépathe. Il s'en va en direction du salon. Des gémissements provenant de la pièce qu'il vient de quitter le font revenir sur ses pas.  
« Charles .. ? »  
Charles est allongé sur son lit, tremblant le regard vide fixant le plafond.  
« Charles .. ? »  
« … Erik … Les voix … Elles sont là … Depuis que tu m'as quitté … Elles sont revenues … »  
Erik se permet de se glisser dans le lit du télépathe et de le prendre dans ses bras. Charles pleure, se maudissant intérieurement de encore craquer dans les bras de l'allemand. Il s'y blottit, pleure et gémit de peine et de douleur. Alors, Erik le console, le réconforte et le berce en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.  
Finalement, le télépathe accorde un baiser à l'allemand. Un baiser unique qui semble réparer les erreurs passées. Erik ferme les yeux et caresse la nuque de Charles, prolongeant le baiser. Ce dernier se recule, un peu honteux de sa soudaine faiblesse.  
« Va-t'en Erik ! »  
« Mais Charles … »  
Charles repousse Erik avant de finalement s'endormir dans ses bras. Ce dernier veille sur lui, jouant avec les cheveux de Charles un peu trop négligés à son goût …_

Charles soupire. Des souvenirs avec Erik … Il en a tellement …  
« _Beaucoup trop …_ »  
Charles déprime. Il a juste envie que tout redevienne comme avant … Dormir contre Erik … Ou juste passer quelques heures dans ses bras à simplement le caresser et le câliner .. Quelques heures … de douceur … Rien qu'eux deux …  
« _Comme c'est mignon … Mais ceci est impossible … Tant que je suis là …_ »  
« _Je vais me débarrasser de toi … Tu vas voir .._ »  
« Charles .. ? » demande une voix.  
Charles rouvre les yeux et voit Erik.  
« Erik. Oui ? »  
« … Je ne parviens pas … à dormir … »  
« Et ? » demande Charles un peu sèchement.  
« Bah … Je me demandais si tu voulais pas un peu de compagnie … »  
« Non mais je t'en remercie. » dit Charles avec un faux sourire.  
« … D'accord … » dit Erik tristement.  
Erik se sent stupide, ridicule. A quoi il s'attendait ? Charles est parti …  
« _Erik … Je t'aime … Je te le jure … Mais Onslaught …_ »  
Erik regarde Charles, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le télépathe ressent toute la douleur de Erik. Il aimerait l'aider, le rassurer et le réconforter.  
« Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre. J'ai besoin d'être seul. » dit Charles sèchement.  
« … Oui bien sûr … J'y vais … »  
Erik commence à monter les marches lentement. Charles le regarde impassible. Puis l'allemand monte les marches rapidement, fondant en larmes. Le télépathe l'entend claquer sa porte derrière lui.  
« Charles … Mais pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? »  
« Si je rends service à Erik … Onslaught risque de me forcer de le tuer … » 


	9. Chapter 9

2001 :  
Charles soupire en se frottant les yeux.  
« Onslaught … »  
« Charles, j'ai fait une analyse psychologique de Erik. » dit Hank.  
« … En quoi c'est censé m'intéresser .. ? »  
« Il est à deux doigts de se suicider … »  
« … Je ne peux pas Hank … »  
« Tu as besoin d'aide pour Onslaught … »  
« Non. Je peux me débrouiller, Hank. »  
« Pourquoi tu refuses de l'aide ? »  
« _Nous sommes plus puissant qu'eux … Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux …_ »  
« Je n'ai besoin de personne. » dit Charles froidement, le regard noir.  
« Ce n'est pas toi, Charles Xavier, qui parle … »  
« Je suis supérieur à toi, Hank. Tu crois que tu peux m'aider ? » demande Charles, agressivement.  
Il bouscule Hank et s'en va. Le jeune génie regarde son ami s'éloigner en soupirant.  
« Alors ? » demande Scott.  
« Echec. »  
« Dans ce cas, on passe à l'offensive. »  
« Scott… C'est quand même Charles au fond … Tu imagines si on le tue ? »  
« Hank, tu penses qu'on a d'autres choix ? »  
« … Tentons encore l'approche pacifique … Charles finira par reprendre le dessus … »  
« Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça .. ? »  
« L'intuition scientifique … »  
« Hum … Je te laisse une chance … Ne la gaspille pas … Après on attaque Charles. »  
Scott s'éloigne. Hank prie pour que Charles revienne.  
« _Je sais que tu es quelque part Charles …_ »

_Hank est dans son labo près de sa maquette de son premier avion supersonique. Les nouvelles recrues arrivent.  
« Hank je vous présente nos nouvelles recrues : Charles Xavier, Raven et Erik Lehnsherr. »  
Charles s'empresse de s'approcher de lui pour lui serrer la main, décelant son pouvoir mutant.  
« Mais vous ne le saviez pas … Je suis terriblement désolé … » lui dit-il.  
« Non ne vous inquiétez pas … »  
Charles présente rapidement son CV, ravi de rencontrer un autre génie, un autre surdoué.  
« Allez-y, montrez. Vous pouvez frimer un peu … »  
Hank montre ses capacités sous le regarde surpris de chacun. Erik reste en retrait, haussant simplement les sourcils.  
« Incroyable. » dit Charles.  
Raven confirme avec un léger sourire.  
« Je suis ravi en fait de vous rencontrer … » avoue Hank.  
Charles croise les bras surpris.  
« Votre thèse .. sur la mutation justement. Je l'ai lue. Un pur chef d'œuvre selon moi. »  
« Je vous en remercie. » dit Charles avec un sourire.  
Rapidement, Charles et Hank deviennent amis, partageant leurs expériences respectives._

Hank soupire, déprimé.  
« _L'homme que je respecte … Que j'estime au plus haut point …_ »  
Charles redescend, le teint fatigué. Hank tente une nouvelle fois sa chance.  
« Charles .. ? »  
Charles le regarde, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
« Hank … »  
Il vacille et Hank le rattrape.  
« Doucement Charles, tu dois aller te reposer … »  
« Non … Onslaught il va … »  
« Tu as besoin d'aide, Charles … Reconnais-le devant moi, je t'en supplie … »  
« … Hank … Aide-moi … »  
Hank regarde Charles qui a un regard mélangé entre la douleur intérieure et la colère.  
« Il faut que je t'endormes … »  
« Vite … Il … Trop puissant … Pas retenir longtemps … Hank s'il te plaît … »  
Hank conduit rapidement Charles à son labo. Il l'allonge et lui injecte l'anesthésiant. Le télépathe sombre dans un sommeil artificiel. Le scientifique demande à Jean de venir.  
« Oui Hank ? »  
« Tu sais comment faire pour dissocier deux esprits ? »  
Jean le regarde surpris.  
« C'est risqué Hank tu sais ? »  
« Tu as un autre moyen .. ? »  
« Tu parais tendu … »  
« Scott m'a laissé une seule chance … Si je ne parviens pas à ramener Charles … Il lance une attaque contre lui … »  
« … Je l'ai déjà fait par le passé mais tout dépend du degré de fusion entre les deux esprits … »  
« Quel est le plus gros risque ? »  
« … Charles pourrait devenir une sorte de coquille vide … C'est-à-dire, un corps sans esprit … »  
Hank soupire, réfléchit tout en observant Charles.  
« Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution … »  
« … Faisons-le … »  
Jean se concentre sur l'esprit de Charles et commence la séparation des deux.

Erik est debout face au miroir de la salle de bain, une lame de rasoir dans sa main droite. Il hésite à en finir. Mais voir Charles constamment le repousser, le rejeter et qui refuse de l'aider, cela le rend complètement fou …  
« _Quel choix me reste-t-il .. ?_ »  
Scott arrive derrière lui : il est venu car il ne veut pas que Erik se détruise à cause du comportement irresponsable de Charles.  
« Erik. » dit-il d'un ton dur.  
Erik repose la lame et se retourne. Il a des larmes coulant sur ses joues et le teint pâle et fatigué.  
« Laissez-moi crever bordel … »  
« On va ramener Charles. Je te le promets. Quelle que soit la manière dont nous nous y prenons, on le ramènera … »  
« Vivant .. ? »  
« … Oui, vivant. »  
Erik regarde Scott, en soupirant.  
« Dis-moi qu'il y a des choses à faire … Il faut que je m'occupes sinon je me tue … »  
Scott lui donne une liste de choses à faire et Erik s'y met. Au moins, cela lui permet de penser à autre chose que Charles …

Jean est concentrée.  
« Hank … J'y suis presque … »  
Hank prépare une cellule de confinement télépathique pour Onslaught.  
« Quand tu le tiens, mets-le dedans ! »  
« Noté ! »  
Jean parvient à enlever Onslaught de l'esprit de Charles et le met dans la cellule de confinement.  
« Ouf … » dit-elle, épuisée.  
Charles se réveille en sursaut.  
« Doucement, Charles … Nous venons de te sauver … »  
« Erik … »  
« Il va bien. Repose-toi. »  
« Il … Non. »  
« Quoi non ? »  
« Je dois le voir. Maintenant. »  
Charles se redresse et se met dans son fauteuil. Il sort du labo sous le regard exaspéré de Hank et Jean.

Erik est en train de faire du rangement lorsque Charles épuisé le rejoint.  
« E-Erik … »  
Erik voit un Charles, à bout de forces, à moitié somnolent dans son fauteuil.  
« Charles ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu dois aller te reposer. »  
« Je-je voulais te voir … »  
L'allemand s'abaisse à sa hauteur et caresse tendrement sa joue.  
« Je vais bien, Charles. » dit-il simplement.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça Erik … T-tu ne méritais p-pas de souffrir com-comme ça … »  
« Tu es tremblant Charles … Et tu as de la fièvre … Va te reposer … »  
« V-Viens avec m-moi … »  
Erik sourit et conduit Charles à la chambre. Il aide Charles à se glisser sous les couvertures et range le fauteuil dans un coin avant de le rejoindre.  
« E-Erik … »  
Erik lui fait signe de se taire et le prend doucement dans ses bras en le berçant. Charles finit par s'endormir, fatigué et un peu assommé par la fièvre.


	10. Chapter 10

2001 :  
Erik se réveille doucement avec un Charles encore brûlant dans ses bras. Ce dernier transpire et gémit de douleur.  
« Chut Charles … Tout va bien … »  
« Fr-Froid … E-Erik … »  
Erik rajoute une couverture sur Charles et le serre contre lui.  
« T-toujours froid … »  
Erik frotte son dos énergétiquement pour le réchauffer. Charles tousse et crache du sang par terre.  
« E-Erik … P-Pas bien … »  
« HANK ! » hurle Erik.  
Hank arrive en courant.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Charles … Il est malade je crois … »  
Hank voit la flaque de sang au sol.  
« J'arrive. »  
Hank repart et revient avec le nécessaire pour ausculter Charles. Erik reste agenouillé au chevet de Charles, tenant et caressant doucement sa main.  
« Je suis là Charles … »  
Charles gémit de douleur. Hank diagnostique un début de grippe sévère et qu'il va passer à la pharmacie acheter les médicaments qu'il faut.  
« Reste avec lui. Et préviens moi par téléphone dès le moindre soucis. »  
« Noté … »  
Hank range son matériel et va faire ses achats.  
Erik prépare un gant de toilette humide et le met sur le front de Charles pour essayer de faire baisser la température. Le télépathe gémit toujours de douleur, transpirant et tremblant. Jean les rejoint et reste immobile en voyant l'état de Charles.  
« Il … »  
« Il est malade … Hank revient avec le traitement … »  
« D'accord … »  
« E-Erik .. »  
« Je suis là Charles … » répond l'allemand en serrant doucement sa main.  
Charles maintient fermement la main de son amant dans sa main, comme une source de réconfort. Erik renouvelle le gant, sous le regard inquiet de Jean.  
« Comment il a choppé ça ? »  
« Je pense que Onslaught était une barrière … Charles était malade … »  
« C'est pour ça qu'il était si faible … »  
« Je pense que ouais … »  
Erik remet les mèches de Charles en place, recouvertes de sueur.  
« Détends-toi, mon ange … Tout va bien … »  
Jean les regarde, attendrie, puis quitte la pièce. Elle informe Scott de l'état de Charles.  
Erik reste avec Charles jusqu'au retour de Hank. Ce dernier revient avec un sac contenant le traitement adapté pour Charles.  
« Me revoilà, Erik. Comment il va ? »  
« Mal … Il délire un peu … »  
« Partir … Mal … »  
« Calme, Charlie … »  
Charles lâche la main de Erik et se débat avec les couvertures. Hank prépare une injection pour le calmer.  
« Mon cœur, chut … Calme-toi tout va bien … »  
« Non … Je … Je veux pas … Pas sans lui … »  
« Sans qui Charles ? »  
« E-Erik … »  
« Je suis là, Charles … » dit Erik, d'un ton doux.  
Hank parvient à lui injecter la morphine. Charles se calme un peu, toujours tremblant et transpirant.  
« Il faut qu'il dorme un peu. Je viendrais plus tard pour le reste du traitement. »  
« Très bien. »  
Hank adresse un sourire bienveillant à Erik et s'en va. L'allemand décide alors de se glisser sous les couvertures à côté de son ami.  
« Je ne partirais pas Charles … Je reste … Ici … Près de toi … »  
Charles sourit et vient doucement se blottir contre lui. Du coup, Erik le serre doucement contre lui.

Jean est dans le salon. Scott est debout réfléchissant à comment arranger leur situation.  
« Il n'y a rien à faire on doit laisser Hank faire son boulot … » dit Jean simplement.  
« Tu es sûre .. ? C'est quand même Charles … Notre mentor … » précise Scott inquiet.  
« Il est juste malade Scott … Hank est formé pour ça. Cesse de t'inquiéter. »  
« Juste malade ? Il délire et crache du sang ! Tu appelles ça être juste malade toi ? »  
« C'est ce que Hank dit … »  
« Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? »  
Jean hausse les épaules. Elle ajoute qu'elle a réussi à débarrasser Charles de Onslaught.  
« C'est Hank qui te l'a demandé avoue … »  
« Et alors ? Je l'ai fait volontiers parce que c'est mon père. »  
« Jean, et si, Charles était mourant en réalité ? »  
Jean lui ordonne de se taire et de ne plus jamais dire ça. Scott soupire et la laisse. Jean soupire et s'assoit dans le canapé.

_Jean est dans le couloir, assise au sol contre un mur les genoux repliés contre elle. Ses camarades l'ont encore rejetée et mise de côté. Elle pleure, se considérant comme un monstre.  
Charles arrive, avançant sur son fauteuil. Jean n'a jamais vraiment su comment ni pourquoi son mentor était condamné à être assis sur ce fauteuil.  
« Jean ? » demande-t-il.  
Jean se relève et essuie ses larmes. Elle ne veut pas pleurer devant Charles. Il a d'autres soucis en tête comme un certain Erik Lehnsherr. Bien sûr, elle le connaît mieux sous le nom de Magneto mais pour Charles il restera Erik.  
« Tout va bien, professeur … »  
« Tu ne peux pas me mentir, tu le sais très bien. Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« … Les autres … Ils me mettent de côté me considérant comme dangereuse … »  
« Pourquoi te voient-ils comme cela ? »  
« Je l'ignore professeur … »  
Les camarades en question arrivent, rigolant.  
« Dites-moi, jeunes gens, pourquoi isolez-vous Jean de la sorte ? »  
« Professeur … Vous n'êtes pas obligé de … »  
« Jean, laisse-moi faire. Alors, je vous écoute … »  
« Elle est dangereuse, professeur. Elle n'a pas sa place ici … »  
« Auriez-vous oublié la politique de l'école ? Tout le monde a sa place dans cette école ! Compris ? »  
« Oui, professeur … »  
« Alors, désormais, vous n'isolez plus Jean. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »  
« Oui, professeur … »  
Charles sourit à Jean et s'éloigne. Les autres regardent Jean puis s'en vont.  
Jean regarde son mentor, sa figure paternelle s'éloigner. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi Charles Xavier tient tant à elle. Mais une chose est sûre : elle tient également à lui. Elle ne veut pas le perdre, de peur de se retrouver seule. _

Jean pleure, la tête entre les mains. Charles ne peut pas mourir … Non … Pas lui …  
« Jean ? » demande la voix de Hank.  
« Oui Hank ? »  
« … Charles est juste malade tu sais ? »  
« Oui … »  
« Mais … »  
« Mais quoi ? »  
« … Son corps refuse de guérir en vérité … » 


	11. Chapter 11

2001 :  
« Comment ? » s'étonne Jean.  
« Je ne sais pas mais son corps rejette le traitement … J'ai tout essayé … Mais rien … »  
Jean sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
« Charles est en train de se laisser mourir en gros .. ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix brisée.  
« … Jean, je ne voulais pas te .. »  
« M'inquiéter ? M'annoncer que mon père est condamné ? »  
« … Jean … »  
« Je le sens … Chaque jour … Depuis qu'il est revenu ici … Même avec Onslaught … Son esprit … Qui devient de plus en plus faible … »  
« Jean ...S'il te plaît, il y a peut-être une chance pour qu'il survive … »  
« Laquelle, monsieur le génie ? »  
« … Erik. Cela paraît con comme ça mais … »  
« Non cela ne l'est pas … Charles ne va pas mourir … Il sait que Erik a besoin de lui … »  
Hank soupire en croisant les bras. Jean reste assise ne comprenant pas pourquoi Charles complique tout.

Erik est toujours près de Charles. Il lui murmure des paroles rassurantes. Mais en sentant son pouls baisser considérablement, l'allemand prend peur.  
« Non Charlie … Ne me fais pas ça … Reste en vie … »  
Charles ne répond pas, presque comme un mort.  
« Charles, si tu t'en vas, je m'en vais avec toi … »  
Erik serre fermement la main de Charles dans la sienne.  
« Je suis lié à toi. Tu l'as toujours su. Alors si tu meures, je meures aussi. Si tu souffres, je souffre aussi. Alors, je t'en supplie, mon ange, reste parmi les vivants. Nous avons encore toute une vie à vivre à deux. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça ! »  
Le télépathe ne bouge pas, respire à peine. L'allemand tremble : il ne veut pas voir Charles mourir. Pas après avoir fait des rêves récurrents où justement il le voit mourir.  
« Charlie, reste avec moi. Je t'aime et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Pardonne-moi pour toutes mes trahisons et faux pas. Je n'en ferais plus désormais. Imagine … Nous irions faire le tour du monde … Rien que toi et moi. Et si on se perd, tant pis. Tant que je suis avec toi, je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Adopter est une très bonne idée, cela ferait plus d'animation dans l'appartement. Penses à tout ce qui peut nous arriver … Le pire comme le meilleur … »  
Charles marmonne et ouvre lentement les yeux.  
« Je savais que tu reviendrais … » dit Erik en souriant.  
« E-Erik … »  
« Chut, mon amour, je suis là … »  
« Je-Je suis d'accord … avec tout ce que t-tu viens de dire … »  
Erik rougit puis sourit.  
« Tu … Tu m'entendais ? »  
« Oui … Mais mon esprit était endormi … »  
Erik caresse la joue de Charles tendrement. Ce dernier l'attire à lui et lui réclame un baiser. Hank les retrouve, collés l'un à l'autre s'embrassant fougueusement gémissant tout simplement heureux.  
« Hum-hum … »  
Erik lâche Charles puis se relève remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux décoiffés par le télépathe.  
« Hank nous ne faisions rien du tout .. Enfin … » tente de s'expliquer Charles.  
« Encore quelques minutes et j'aurais vu bien pire … » dit Hank amusé.  
Erik rougit. Charles se cache sous les couvertures, honteux.  
« Allez, je rigole c'est bon Charles … »  
Charles sort de sa tête de sous les couvertures affichant un sourire d'excuse.  
« J'ai la solution. » dit Hank.  
« Qui est ? »  
« Toi. »  
Erik regarde Hank surpris.  
« Moi ? Juste moi ? »  
« Ouais. »  
Erik regarde Charles.  
« Je vous laisse. » dit Hank avec un léger sourire.  
Erik referme la porte à clé derrière Hank et vient rejoindre Charles sous les couvertures.  
« Où on en était ? » demande Erik amusé.  
« Là je crois … »  
Charles embrasse Erik passionnément. Ce dernier y répond fougueusement, de manière possessive.  
« _Mein Charles … Mein Lieb …_ »  
Le télépathe gémit et vient caresser la langue de son amant avec la sienne. Ils gémissent tous les deux avant de séparer essoufflés.  
« Cela … faisait longtemps … » dit Charles, souriant.  
« Je confirme … »  
Erik n'en rajoute pas plus avant de réentamer un baiser encore plus fougueux que le précédent. Le télépathe entremêle ses mains dans les cheveux de l'allemand. Ils séparent encore, à bout de souffle.  
« E-Erik … »  
« Oui Charles .. ? »  
« Embrasse-moi encore … »  
Erik embrasse une nouvelle fois son amant, passant ses mains dans son dos sous sa chemise. Charles frissonne, tremblant dans les bras de l'allemand qui lui arrache un baiser passionné.  
« Char-Charles … »  
« Oui Erik .. ? »  
« … Je t'aime … »  
« Moi aussi … »  
« Je … Tu m'as manqué … »  
« Toi aussi … »  
Erik caresse la joue de Charles et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, plus possessif. Le télépathe gémit et entremêle ses doigts dans les cheveux de son homme. L'allemand rompt le baiser, essoufflé.  
« E-Erik … Encore .. »  
Erik sourit et l'embrasse encore et encore, devenant de plus en plus possessif. Charles gémit contre ses lèvres, déboutonnant sa chemise en même temps. L'allemand le laisse faire, ayant été trop longtemps séparé de lui. La chemise de Erik finit au sol ainsi que celle de Charles.  
« E-Erik … Continue … »  
« Avec plaisir, mon cœur … »  
Erik continue à arracher des baisers passionnés à Charles. Puis il dévie et vient mordiller son cou doucement. Le télépathe caresse son dos, gémissant.  
« Erik … Erik … »  
« Si tu savais, Charles … » grogne-t-il.  
Charles griffe doucement le dos de Erik et ce dernier gémit se cambrant légèrement.  
« Bordel Charles … ! »  
« Je … Erik … »  
Erik mord Charles dans le cou. Le télépathe reste soumis aux désirs de son homme comme à chaque fois quasiment.  
« Erik … Oui … »  
L'allemand le regarde, le contemple et l'admire.  
« Tu es si beau, Charles … »  
« Et toi donc … »  
Charles déboutonne le pantalon de Erik et glisse sa main dedans. Ce dernier ferme les yeux, gémissant d'anticipation.  
« Charles … »  
Charles affiche un air satisfait en voyant l'expression de désir de l'allemand.  
« Tu en as envie, on dirait … »  
« Si tu savais … »  
Charles finit par prendre le sexe de Erik dans sa main et le caresser lentement. L'allemand gémit.  
« Bordel Charles … »  
« Cela t'a manqué .. ? »  
« Oui … »  
Charles sourit et l'embrasse, tout en continuant ses caresses. Erik gémit puis finit par mordre la lèvre inférieure de Charles. Une fine goutte de sang perle sur son menton.  
« Désolé … »  
« Pas grave … »  
Charles continue ses mouvements, adorant voir Erik prendre du plaisir sous ses gestes.  
Après plusieurs minutes, Erik finit par jouir entre les doigts serrés de Charles. Ce dernier sourit, content.  
« Cela t'a plu ? » demande-t-il.  
« Oui … Beaucoup … »  
Charles retire sa main du caleçon de Erik et attrape un mouchoir pour l'essuyer.  
« Charles … »  
« Mh ? »  
« J'aime quand tu prends les choses en main … » dit Erik, d'un air séducteur.  
Charles se mord la lèvre puis gémit de douleur se rappelant qu'il est légèrement blessé.  
« Ca va aller ? »  
« Oui-oui … Dormons. » dit Charles en souriant.  
Erik lui ouvre ses bras et Charles vient s'y blottir. Ils s'endorment rapidement, dans les bras de l'un de l'autre heureux.


	12. Chapter 12

2001 :  
Erik se réveille avec Charles dans ses bras. Il caresse doucement son dos, protecteur.  
« _Mein Charles …_ »  
Charles sourit en sentant sa pensée. Erik l'embrasse dans le cou alors le télépathe se réveille doucement.  
« Bonjour toi … » dit Charles, avec une voix ensommeillée.  
« Bonjour. » répond Erik avec un sourire.  
Charles s'étire comme un chat dans les bras de Erik avant de se caler correctement contre lui.  
« Tu te sens comment ? » demande Erik.  
« Bien. Un peu fatigué mais ça va … »  
« D'accord. » dit Erik.  
Il l'embrasse sur la joue et Charles sourit.  
« Je suis si bien ici … Contre toi … Dans tes bras … »  
« Tu peux y rester autant de temps que tu veux … »  
Charles sourit et ferme les yeux. Erik le serre doucement contre lui, protecteur.  
« Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal … Je te le promets. Tu as assez souffert comme ça ces dernières années, mon ange. »  
Charles soupire de bien-être. Erik sourit, content de rendre heureux Charles.  
« Je t'aime, Charlie … »  
Le télépathe sourit et se serre davantage contre le manipulateur de métal. Hank arrive et sourit en les voyant.  
« Comment va-t-il ? »  
« Bien. Fatigué mais ça va .. Il se repose … »  
« Je vois ça. »  
Erik regarde Charles dormir. Il le trouve tout simplement parfait.  
« Tu vas rester avec lui jusqu'au temps qu'il se réveille ? »  
« Oui … Il se sent en sécurité dans mes bras. »  
« Pas de soucis. Je vais informer les autres que vous allez mieux maintenant tous les deux … »  
« Okay. Et … Merci Hank … Merci d'avoir pris le temps pour Charles. »  
« Je t'en prie. C'est mon meilleur ami tout de même ! »  
Erik rit et acquiesce. Il berce doucement son homme, veillant sur son sommeil.  
« Vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble. » commente Hank.  
« Merci Hank. » répond Erik.  
Hank sourit puis quitte la pièce.

Scott établit un plan pour redonner la liberté à tous les mutants. Hank le rejoint.  
« Scott ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Charles et Erik vont mieux. Ils devraient être opérationnels dans les jours qui suivent. »  
« Très bien. Merci Hank de m'en avoir informé. »  
« Je t'en prie. Mais es-tu sûr qu'ils voudront nous aider ? »  
« Ils n'ont pas le choix. Les mutants ne suivront jamais une bande de jeunes comme nous. Nous n'avons pas le même charisme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … »  
« Ouais. »  
« Ils suivront soit Erik soit Charles. »  
Hank acquiesce.  
« Bien. Tu peux aller voir si le jet est opérationnel pour une longue mission ? »  
« De suite, Scott. »  
Hank quitte la pièce. Scott le regarde partir avant de soupirer. Jean le rejoint.  
« Alors, comment vont-ils ? »  
« Bien. »  
Jean hoche la tête.  
« Les X-Men vont redevenir comme avant … Nous avons échoué, Jean … »  
« Non Scott. C'est juste que nous n'y étions pas préparés … »  
« Tu pensais qu'ils savaient ? »  
« Erik s'en doutait. Charles espérait que cela ne se produirait pas … »  
Scott soupire.  
« On aurait dû écouter Erik … Il a toujours su que les humains nous persécuteraient … »  
« Certes, mais ses méthodes étaient loin d'être pacifiques … »  
« … Pas faux. Il faut combiner les méthodes de Charles et les méthodes de Erik … »  
« C'est une bonne idée ça … » dit Jean en souriant.  
Scott sourit et prend Jean dans ses bras.  
« L'école rouvrira et tout redeviendra comme avant … Je te le promets … » dit-il.  
« Je le sais, Scott. Et je sais aussi que tu es un bon leader. »  
Scott sourit puis la lâche.  
« Nous verrons une fois les deux autres rétablis. »  
Jean rit doucement.

Erik est toujours avec Charles, endormi.  
« Je pourrais passer des heures à te regarder dormir … »  
Charles ne réagit pas, profondément endormi. Erik le regarde, espérant qu'il ait le sommeil tranquille. Il le maintient contre lui, de peur qu'on lui enlève.  
« Je te garderais. Personne ne t'enlèvera à moi de nouveau … »  
Le télépathe soupire juste, se retourne puis vient se coller davantage à lui. Erik sourit, lui caressant doucement le dos, passant plusieurs fois au niveau de sa cicatrice.  
« Nous en avons fait du chemin depuis Cuba. Pourtant, j'y repense à chaque fois que je sens cette cicatrice indélébile au niveau de ta colonne vertébrale. »  
Charles gémit de douleur alors que Erik appuie doucement sur la cicatrice.  
« E-Erik … Tu me fais mal … » marmonne Charles, endormi.  
« Pardon, mon ange … »  
Erik enlève sa main du dos de Charles et opte pour sa nuque.  
« En plus, maintenant, tu es chauve. Mais je t'aime toujours autant. Tes cheveux ne sont que vanité … »  
Erik poursuit doucement ses caresses tandis que Charles dort paisiblement. L'allemand contemple son homme, le trouvant vraiment magnifique. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour.

_Erik est sur la plage, à Cuba. Il tient Charles, blessé dans ses bras.  
« Je suis désolé Charles. »  
Charles le regarde, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
« Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais cette mission … » dit-il, le visage tordu par la douleur.  
« Je sais … Je … »  
« J'ai échoué avec toi, Erik. Tu … Tu resteras toujours le même … »  
Erik regarde le télépathe, incompréhensif.  
« Charles, je … »  
« Economise ta salive. Nous savons que tous les deux nous ne serons jamais du même côté de l'échiquier … »  
« … Je t'aime Charles … »  
Les mots sont sortis … Peut-être trop tard mais … Ils sont là …  
« Il fallait y penser avant, Erik … »  
Erik tient toujours Charles, alors que les autres osent finalement s'approcher. Moïra affiche un air désolé et les autres un air inquiet.  
« Prenez soin de lui … Je … »  
« Ramène-le au moins au manoir… » dit Hank, fâché contre l'allemand.  
Il regarde sa nouvelle future Confrérie. Ils acquiescent. Erik ramène Charles au manoir.  
« Tu devrais rester, tu sais … Charles a besoin de toi. » lui dit Hank.  
« Je sais … Mais … Mais je ne peux pas Hank … »  
« Tu ne peux pas quoi .. ? »  
« Il va être en fauteuil … Je ne pourrais pas le voir comme ça … Désolé Hank, mais je dois partir … »  
« Et bien, c'est stupide de ta part … »  
« Hank, tu sauras mieux prendre soin de lui que moi … Je … Je suis tout sauf une bonne personne … Et ça … Charles le sait …. »  
« Peut-être mais il t'a choisi… »  
Erik soupire. Il reste quelques jours mais part finalement rejoindre ses condisciples. Raven le rejoint quelques jours plus tard, pour le plus grand malheur de Charles._

Erik se réveille en sursaut. Charles n'est plus dans ses bras. Il se lève et court rejoindre les autres.  
« Scott, Jean, Charles a disparu … »


	13. Chapter 13

2001 :  
« Comment ça disparu ? » demande Scott, légèrement énervé.  
« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis endormi quelques minutes et lorsque je me suis réveillé, Charles n'était plus là. »  
« Son fauteuil est encore dans la chambre ? » demande Jean.  
Erik va vérifier : le fauteuil de Charles est bien à sa place. Il revient leur confirmer.  
« Bordel, c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclame Scott.  
Hank les rejoint.  
« Qu'y-a-il ? »  
« Charles … Il s'est fait la malle … » dit Scott.  
« Sans son fauteuil ? Réfléchis un peu Scott ! » s'exclame Jean.  
Ils entendent des gémissements provenant du couloir. Erik y va et trouve Charles au sol.  
« Charles ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous au sol ? »  
« Pas moi … »  
Erik regarde un moment son homme avec pitié puis l'aide à se relever.  
« Qui t'a fait ça ? »  
« … Sais pas … »  
Erik note le ton enfantin de Charles. Il l'allonge dans le canapé.  
« Charles, il s'est passé quoi ? » demande Hank, inquiet.  
« Je dormais. Et puis, boum ! Je suis tombé … »  
« Tu es tombé tout seul ? » demande Scott.  
« Oui … »  
Scott regarde Erik, fâché les bras croisés.  
« Et toi, tu ne l'as pas entendu tomber ? »  
« Je dormais bordel ! »  
« Erik, on t'a demandé une simple chose ! Surveiller Charles ! » s'écrie Scott.  
« J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse ! Cela arrive ok ? »  
Erik et Scott se disputent. Puis, Charles fond en larmes soudainement.  
« Charles .. ? » demande Jean, inquiète.  
« Aime pas les disputes … Stop … »  
Erik et Scott ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant. Le frère Summers accuse l'allemand d'être irresponsable. La discussion dégénère et ils en viennent à user de leurs pouvoirs. Jean soupire et les calme en quelques secondes en utilisant les siens.  
« C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ? » demande-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.  
Charles pleure toujours.  
« Pas disputes … »  
« … C'est moi ou Charles parle comme un gosse ? » demande Scott.  
« Il n'aime pas les disputes, d'accord ? » réplique Jean.  
Erik s'approche de Charles.  
« Hey Charles … C'est bon, c'est fini … »  
« Méchant … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« M'as laissé tomber .. »  
« Désolé Charles … je .. »  
« Méchant ! » hurle Charles.  
Erik sursaute. Jean demande à Erik de les laisser. L'allemand sort donc de la pièce, brisé.  
« Bon, Jean, il a quoi encore Mr Xavier ? »  
« Pas frapper ! » hurle Charles.  
« Scott, arrêtes ! Appelle-le Charles. Il est en pleine crise de délire ! »  
« Pas crier … Mal aux oreilles … »  
« Pardon Charles … » dit Jean doucement.  
« Mais c'est un gosse bordel ! » hurle Scott.  
« Charles gentil ! » hurle le télépathe.  
« SCOTT SUMMERS TU TE CALMES ! » hurle Jean.  
Charles fond en larmes, réclamant sa mère comme un enfant.  
« Nous sommes chez les fous …. » dit simplement Hank.  
« HANK LA FERME ! » hurle Scott.  
« MAMAN ! » hurle Charles.  
« QUELQU'UN PEUT CALMER BEBE CHARLES ? » demande Scott, énervé.  
Hank tente de calmer Charles.  
« Chut, Charles. Tout va bien … »  
« Non … Maman morte … »  
Hank soupire.  
« Je signale que c'est de votre faute … » dit Hank.  
Jean et Scott sortent de la pièce pour poursuivre leur dispute.  
« Charles, calme-toi. C'est fini. »  
« Charles gentil … »  
« Oui. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu reprennes tes esprits, Charles … »  
Erik revient, les larmes aux yeux. Hank soupire.  
« Erik, dégage … »  
« Tu aurais un flingue ? » demande-t-il.  
« Non je n'ai pas de flingue. Et même si j'en avais un, je ne te le donnerais pas … »  
« Charles est calmé ? »  
« Non … »  
« Charles gentil … »  
Erik regarde son homme, avec un pincement au cœur. Juste quelques minutes d'inattention et voilà le résultat …  
« Je me suis endormi que quelques minutes, Hank .. Je … »  
« Erik, c'est bon. Tu as échoué nous allons réparer ton erreur. Comme d'habitude pour ne pas changer … »  
Erik fond en larmes, tête baissée le corps secoué par les sanglots.  
« Je suis désolé … » répète-il.  
« C'est trop simple d'être TOUJOURS désolé, Erik. » dit Hank, d'un ton froid.  
Erik a mal : pas physiquement mais psychologiquement … Toujours cette même douleur qui brise son cœur en deux …  
Alors, Erik n'en peut plus. Il est à bouts. Quoiqu'il fasse, cette douleur insoutenable revient …  
Il regarde Hank puis Charles avant de quitter la pièce.  
« Ne fais pas encore de conneries Erik s'il te plaît ! J'en ai assez avec Charles ! » s'exclame Hank.  
Mais Erik ne l'a pas écouté.

Erik va dans la salle de bain, rattaché à la chambre qu'il partage avec Charles … Enfin … qu'il partageait …  
Il se regarde dans le miroir tout en soulevant une lame de rasoir avec ses pouvoirs. Il a mal … Et il veut en finir avec cette souffrance …  
« _Je n'ai jamais demandé de souffrir comme cela … Depuis mes 14 ans … Cela a toujours été comme ça … »_  
Des fines larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il approche doucement la lame de sa gorge, tremblant presque quasi sûr de son geste.

_Erik est dans la salle de bain. Charles l'a encore repoussé. L'allemand ne comprend pas.  
« Veut-il de moi ou pas .. ? »  
Une lame de rasoir flotte dans sa main. Il sait qu'il aime Charles … Alors voir la personne qu'il aime le repousser de la sorte … Cela ressurgir sa souffrance intérieure …  
Alors qu'il est sur le point de mettre fin à ses jours, Charles le rejoint. Il reste immobile, figé.  
« Erik .. ? »  
L'allemand repose la lame et se tourne. Il observe Charles, avec son air innocent.  
« Qu'attends-tu de moi Charles .. ? »  
Charles reste muet.  
« Je … Erik, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses …mais … »  
« Tu es télépathe bordel … »  
Charles entre dans l'esprit de Erik.  
« Non … Erik, désolé mais non … »  
« Pourquoi .. ? »  
« Je … Je te connais à peine … »  
« Je sais … »  
Charles s'approche de l'allemand. Ce dernier recule et se contourne le télépathe.  
« Charles … Arrête ça … »  
Charles ne comprend pas le comportement de son ami.  
« Erik … Je ne veux pas que tu mettes fin à tes jours … »  
« Pourquoi .. ? »  
« Tu es mon ami, Erik … Et je ne laisse pas mes amis se tuer … »  
« …. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien … »  
« Alors explique-moi … Parle-moi Erik … »  
Erik n'est pas doué pour le relationnel … C'est un homme d'actions pas de paroles … Alors doucement il s'approche de Charles et lui arrache un baiser fougueux passionné …  
Le télépathe le repousse rapidement avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs.  
« Erik … Arrête … Je ne veux pas … »  
« Pourquoi .. ? »  
« Tu n'es que souffrance … Colère … Vengeance … »  
Charles quitte la pièce. Mais pourtant cette nuit-là Erik ne se tue pas … Peut-être est-ce le fait qu'il a réussi à embrasser une nouvelle fois le télépathe .. ? _

Erik fond en larmes. Il ne donnerait n'importe quoi pour que Charles puisse marcher à nouveau et retrouver cet air innocent. Comment a-t-il pu briser cet ami-là .. ?  
La lame transperce lentement finalement son bras et Erik tombe inconscient perdant une quantité assez importante de sang …


	14. Chapter 14

2001 :  
Charles se réveille dans le canapé du salon. Hank est là, veillant sur lui.  
« Comment te sens-tu ? »  
« … Faible mais ça va … »  
« Tu nous as fait une petit crise de délire … »  
« … Mince … »  
« Mais pas grave, nous avons géré … » dit Hank avec un léger sourire.  
Charles esquisse un sourire.  
« Où est Erik .. ? »  
« Dans la chambre sûrement. Pourquoi .. ? »  
« Pour savoir. »  
Jean et Scott reviennent, calmés.  
« Bébé Charles c'est fini ? »  
Charles affiche un sourire d'excuse alors Scott le pardonne et se calme.  
« Je vais chercher ton fauteuil, Charles. » dit Hank.  
Charles acquiesce et le remercie.  
« N'empêche c'était assez drôle … » remarque Scott.  
« Scott, non cela ne l'était pas … »  
« Attends, voir mon mentor parler comme un enfant et réclamer sa mère … »  
« J'ai vraiment fait ça .. ? » demande Charles, honteux.  
« Ouais … » confirme Scott.  
« Mais c'est passé. » coupe Jean.  
Charles soupire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ce genre de crise de délire. Surtout lorsqu'il a un peu de fièvre ou qu'il déprime … Il finit par se rendormir, fatigué.  
« Bon, je pense que nous devrons encore attendre un bon moment avant d'avoir nos mentors opérationnels … » conclut Scott.  
Jean acquiesce en regardant tristement Charles.

Hank arrive dans la chambre de Erik et Charles.  
« Erik ? Tu es là ? » demande-t-il.  
Pas de réponse … Hank s'inquiète sérieusement. Il espère fortement que Erik n'a pas fait n'importe quoi et qu'il s'est juste endormi dans un coin de la pièce.  
« Erik ? C'est moi, Hank. Répond ! » appelle-t-il.  
Il soupire, pestant contre l'allemand le jugeant responsable de la crise de Charles. Il marmonne que Erik ne sait pas s'occuper de Charles et qu'il s'en fiche de son état.  
« Bon, Erik ce n'est pas drôle. Répond ! »  
Il peste encore contre lui, l'insultant de triple idiot et d'inconscient. Il cherche dans le moindre recoin de la chambre sans trouver une seule trace de Erik. Le génie s'inquiète alors réellement.  
« Erik .. ? »  
Il opte finalement pour la salle de bain.  
« Erik, je te jure que si je … »  
Hank ne finit par sa phrase en découvrant le corps inanimé de Erik au sol, une lame planté dans son bras.  
« Erik ! » s'écrie-t-il.  
Il le secoue légèrement pour le ramener. Erik ouvre faiblement les yeux, gémissant de douleur.  
« Bordel Erik ! C'est pas vrai merde ! »  
Erik fronce les sourcils, un peu sonné.  
« Hank .. ? »  
« Oui c'est moi. Cela fait exactement dix minutes que je t'appelle ! »  
« Mort … »  
« Non tu n'es pas mort. Arrête de dire des sottises ! »  
« Crie pas bordel … »  
« Je suis vachement aidé ! Entre toi et Charles, je ne sais pas qui est le pire ! »  
Hank se transforme en Fauve pour transporter Erik et prend le fauteuil de Charles au passage.

Charles somnole sous la surveillance de Jean et Scott. Hank revient avec le fauteuil quelques minutes plus tard.  
« Tu en as mis du temps ! » s'exclame Scott.  
« Disons que quand tu retrouves un Erik Lehnsherr inanimé au sol, oui cela met du temps … »  
« Erik .. ? » murmure Charles.  
« Il va bien, Charles. » rassure Hank.  
Charles se rendort.  
« Il a fait quoi encore ce triple andouille ? »  
« Scott ! » s'écrie Jean.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il s'est planté dans le bras avec une lame de rasoir. »  
« Pfff … S'il veut se tuer, qu'il le fasse clairement ! » dit Scott, exaspéré.  
Jean croise les bras et fusille Scott du regard.  
« Quoi ? Jean, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait le coup ! »  
« Tu ne sais rien sur Erik ! Absolument rien ! Alors, au lieu de l'insulter pour ses actions, tu devrais plus t'intéresser à ce qu'il peut ressentir en ce moment par ta faute ! »  
Jean s'en va d'un pas décidé. Hank reste immobile, n'osant rien dire.  
« Ma faute ? Mais j'hallucine ! Je ne suis pas télépathe moi ! »  
Hank hausse les épaules simplement.  
« Comment je peux savoir ce qu'il ressent ? »  
« Tu ne t'entends pas parler. C'est ce qu'elle te reproche. Tu as sorti à Erik qu'il était incapable de s'occuper convenablement de Charles. »  
« Mais c'est la vérité ! »  
« Oui je sais. Sauf que Erik a constamment perdu ses proches parce qu'il n'a pas su les protéger … »  
« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! »  
« C'est aussi ce qu'elle te reproche je crois … »  
« Que je ne connais pas le passé de Erik ? Il n'en parle jamais ! »  
« Déjà, je pense que tu dois savoir qu'il est Juif. Cela fait déjà un élément qui devrait te mettre la puce à l'oreille … »  
« … Okay soit. Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire dans ce cas … »  
« Oui. Ensuite, sa femme et sa fille … »  
« Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Ce sont les flics qui ont tirés ! »  
« Oui mais s'il n'avait pas révélé sa vraie nature, elles n'auraient pas été tuées … »  
« Mh … »  
« Ensuite, sa Confrérie … »  
« Okay d'accord j'ai compris … »  
« C'est bon ? Alors, maintenant va t'excuser. »  
« Et Charles ? »  
« Je m'en occupe. »  
Scott y va. Charles se réveille.  
« Erik … »  
« Il se repose Charles. Il n'a pas mal éprouvé récemment … »  
« Il ne mérite pas … toute cette souffrance … »  
« Je sais Charles. »  
« Il mérite d'être simplement heureux … »  
Hank acquiesce faiblement.  
« Je dois aller le voir … »  
« Charles, non. Laisse-le se reposer. »  
« … Je vais le voir … »  
Hank soupire et regarde Charles glisser du canapé jusqu'à son fauteuil. Il le laisser aller voir Erik, impuissant.


	15. Chapter 15

2001 :  
Erik fixe le plafond d'un air vide. Charles le rejoint.  
« Erik … »  
L'allemand le regarde puis se reconcentre sur le plafond. Charles soupire. Il s'approche de lui et prend doucement sa main.  
« Charles … Je suis mauvais pour toi … Nuisible … »  
« Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Compris ? » s'écrie Charles.  
Erik regarde Charles.  
« Je t'aime, Erik. Point final. »  
Erik soupire puis regarde de nouveau le plafond. Charles tient fermement sa main dans la sienne, contemplant sa blessure provoquée par la lame. Il caresse doucement à cet endroit du bout des doigts mais lorsque Erik gémit de douleur, il stoppe sa caresse, ne voulant pas le faire souffrir davantage.  
« Erik, je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ? »  
« … Les autres si … »  
« Jean ne t'en veut pas. Hank un peu. Scott … Bah c'est Scott … »  
Erik soupire.  
« J'en ai marre Charles. Marre de ma vie merdique … »  
Charles lui ordonne de se taire et de ne plus jamais dire ça. Erik le regarde encore une fois, les yeux remplis de larmes. Le télépathe essuie ces larmes, lui disant qu'il n'a aucune raison d'être triste.  
« Je t'aime Erik … » dit simplement Charles en souriant.  
Alors, Charles dépose doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'allemand et l'embrasse tendrement. Erik y répond, caressant doucement sa nuque. Hank les retrouve en train d'échanger un baiser tendre et passionné. Il sourit et ne dit rien, ne voulant pas les déranger. Il prépare en silence tout son matériel pour soigner Erik.  
Charles se redresse sur son fauteuil et rougit légèrement en remarquant la présence de Hank dans la pièce. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il n'y a aucun soucis et lui demande même de rester pour s'assurer que Erik soit calme durant ses soins.  
Hank s'approche de Erik et désinfecte doucement sa plaie. Ce dernier tente de se dégager mais Charles l'apaise en l'embrassant sur le front.  
« Il le faut, mon cœur. Sinon cela va faire pire que mieux … » dit-il doucement.  
Il caresse doucement les cheveux de Erik, toujours en tenant dans son autre main celle de son homme. Hank finit de désinfecter la plaie et la recoud en prenant son temps. Erik se crispe légèrement mais Charles est là. Alors il se détend se concentrant sur son mari.  
« Je t'aime Charlie … »  
« Je sais, Erik. » confirme Charles, en souriant les yeux pétillants de joie.  
Erik sourit en voyant l'expression de joie sur le visage de Charles. Hank finit de recoudre la plaie de Erik puis les laisse rangeant son matériel.  
« C'est fini, mon ange … » dit Charles doucement.  
Erik sourit, regardant en biais la cicatrice apparente. Charles l'apaise avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
« Je t'aime Erik … »  
« Moi aussi … »  
Hank sourit en les regardant.  
« Je vais vous laisser. »  
Il quitte la pièce les laissant seuls à deux.

Hank rejoint Scott.  
« Tu es allé t'excuser ? »  
« Non pas encore … Je ne sais pas comment le faire … »  
« Simplement. Tu lui dis pardon … »  
Scott soupire.  
« Par contre j'ai une question … Comment ils font pour être ensemble depuis tout ce temps malgré les nombreuses trahisons de Erik .. ? »  
« Tu connais le principe des âmes sœurs ? »  
« J'en ai entendu parler ouais … »  
« Bah cela s'applique à Charles et Erik. Alors, quand deux âmes sœurs se trouvent, essayer de les séparer est quasiment impossible mais si jamais cela n'arrive, ils dépriment chacun de leur côté. »  
« Attends … Tu veux dire que la sombre période de Charles était à cause de Erik .. ? »  
« En grande partie ouais … »  
« Bordel, en fait, c'est toujours de sa faute …. »  
« Scott, arrête. Parfois, Erik ne fait pas exprès okay ? »  
« De faire souffrir Charles … ? »  
« Oui … »  
Scott hausse les épaules, peu convaincu. Pour lui, Erik est et restera Magneto. Celui qui veut imposer sa domination au monde entier.  
« Désormais, sa cause est vouée à l'échec non ? »  
« Scott, il a abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Pour Charles justement … »  
Erik vient les rejoindre suivi de Charles.  
« On s'en va. On retourne chez nous … »  
« Ah non ! » s'exclame Scott.  
« Nous avons besoin de vous deux pour ramener la paix entre mutants et humains … »  
« C'est vrai que vu d'ici … La paix n'est pas visible … »  
Des jeunes mutants débarquent.  
« Ils sortent d'où eux ? » demande Scott.  
« Je les ai recrutés … A l'instant … » déclare Charles.  
« Ah ! » dit Scott.  
Hank sourit, étant un peu complice de la situation.  
« A vous de jouer. » déclare Erik.  
Erik et Charles donnent quelques conseils supplémentaires à Scott. Cependant, ce dernier souhaite qu'ils restent. Alors les deux restent finalement.  
« Nous pouvons vivre ici, Charles. Notre place est ici, je crois … »  
« Oui tout à fait. Tu as raison … »

2010 :  
Les mois passent, Erik et Charles sillonnent le monde entier à la recherche de jeunes mutants souhaitant rejoindre l'école. Ils en profitent par la même occasion pour prendre quelques vacances.  
Lors de leur séjour en France, ils décident d'adopter un jeune garçon alors âgé de 10 ans du nom de David.  
« C'est génial Charles ! » s'exclame Erik.  
« Oui cela l'est, mon ange … »  
Erik et Charles observent avec une grande joie l'école se développer. Et 50 ans plus tard, comme un signe du destin, ils sont toujours là, mariés heureux avec leur fils adoptif David.  
Cependant, David présente quelques aspects négatifs dus à sa mutation.  
« Il faut trouver un moyen Charles … »  
« On le trouvera Erik. Je te le promets. » assure Charles.  
L'école se développe pour le plus grand bonheur de Charles. Il voit enfin son rêve initial se réaliser.  
Erik est heureux également : il a enfin retrouvé une raison de vivre sans souffrance.  
« Je t'aime Charles et jamais je ne cesserais t'aimer … »  
« Moi aussi Erik … »  
« Ce sera nous deux … »  
« Pour toujours … »  
Ils s'embrassent heureux, sous les regards joyeux de leurs proches et leurs élèves.


End file.
